Something amiss
by Miss Nightshadow
Summary: Shun x Hades. Set after Holy War. Shun is vexed when he can't figure out a certain emotion. He never expected it to be love or that he had fallen for Hades. However a menance from the past is growing stronger and more than willing to take on the entire world to get what they want. Can Shun save the known world with the help of his friends and the power of his heart?
1. Chapter 1

This is a short drabble/ possibly the beginning of something (not sure yet) of Shun/Hades. Please let me know what you think.  
This just hit me the other day so I had to write it down.  
I don't own Saint Seiya in anyway.

'Something amiss.'

Sitting on the window sill Shun looked out across the manor's expansive garden, or perhaps private forrest would be a better desciption. With all the dark omens hanging in the air lately he half expected, half hoped Seiya would come charging out of the woods with a small hoarde of enemies on his tail.

Shun had never gave anyone the impression that he liked or enjoyed violence in any form, he would rather not partake in such things yet fate had decided otherwise. However he would acknowledge that sparring with another saint, someone strong he still did not want to hurt anyone, or a full on fight would help allieviate the wretched tension in his body.

There was definately something amiss. Not exactly wrong, but he was unable to tell whether it is good or bad because this something was so ellusive he could not pin it down. Shaka had told him even without the Virgo Cloth, Virgo Saints were always close to the Gods. Whether they chose to be or not.

The young greenet did feel distinctly watched and with a very over-protective brother he was used to it. These unseen eyes were different, calmer, older, he could feel that they watched him as intensely as Ikki but for completely different reasons.

'Damn it all!' He thought frowning as the so far unidentifiable presence crept a little closer. 'Why can't my Andromeda chains help me divine who this is?'

Now he thought about it there was only one presence the Andromeda Chains could not fully grasp.

"Hades?"

A soft chuckle caressed his ear as the Lord of the Underworld fully materialised behind him. "Of all mortals you are my favourite for a reason."

Shun jumped out of habit more than fear and in doing so Hades took the opportunity to capture the boy in his arms pulling the greenet fast against his broad chest. Catching Shun's chin he tilted his face so he could look into the eyes he had wanted to see since the end of the last Holy War.

"I have missed you Shun."

The truth be told Shun had missed the constant presence of the God since their separation but had forced that to the very back of his mind. "I-I... you shouldn't... If Athene or Zeus finds you here... What do you want?"

"You."

"Wha" Shun's question was cut off by Hades' warm lips pressing gently against his own growing more insistent with each passing second.

Having never denied, in his heart at least, that he is attracted to Hades but he had always rationalised that it must be the link that allowed Hades to take over his body. He assumed it made it easier for the possession spell if the vessel liked the God. At the same time it was never enough, he wanted to be closer and never could duty for any Saint overrode all else.

Now it would seem that he was alone in this strange state of being and as the backs of his knees found the edge of his bed Shun was completly convinced that Hades, feared and revered Lord of the Underworld felt the same way.

end?


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks from Luna, Yuly Anna and Abenstern for their reviews that helped me kick start this fanfic!  
This is un-betaed I've tried to keep spelling, grammar and flow mistakes to a minimum if you spot any major mistakes please let me know and please review.

As usual I don't leagally own Saint Seiya but I do claim the plot.

Something amiss chapter 2.

Reluctant, Shun decided in the midst of his sleep haze, will be my word for the day. I really don't want to leave this warmth ever again... Still; I'll have to get up I must talk with my Mother.

Shun jolted upright surprising the other occupant of the bed. Recent events blazed through the remainder of the sleep haze making the Andromeda Saint blush.

"Shun?" Hades propped himself up on his elbow allowing part of his dark mane to wash over his bare chest.

Happiness bubbled up inside Shun. Unable to keep the energy to himself and unwilling to do a silly happy dance around the room he transformed it into a playful good morning kiss.

"Morning." Shun whispered as they broke apart.

"You spoil me." Hades' content chuckle vibrated throughout the whole bed as he pulled Shun close.

"Am I not allowed?"

"You are." The God admitted. "I am just unaccoustomed to such treatment."

Shun frowned. "But don't you-" Hades' bright sky blue eyes dimmed with sadness. "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry."

Hades kissed his forehead. "It's okay my precious one. You deserve, no, you need to know."

Shun nodded and waited for Hades to continue. The God's cosmos shivered, Shun did not need his empathic abilities to know whatever the God was about to say was difficult for him. This knowledge made Shun fall that little bit deeper for him. Even though he is the ages old Lord of the Underworld; guardian, judge and king of the dead, Hades was still a man who faced trials and tribulations just like everyone else. He wrapped his arms around the greenet so tight it was as if he thought Shun would vanish at any moment.

Taking a deep breath Hades finally began. "It all started near the end of the age of myth. Infact you could call it the event which set the end in motion. You see the seige of Troy was on the horizon and the Gods of the Partheon had been summoned together to discuss the matter. Athene was still in her original incranation and yet to mend her vicious ways and wanted to erase Troy from the map. Helen had been a friend of hers but running fom her obligations as a wife to live with Paris was not something she could forgive.  
"Poseidon opposed her. He was still sore over loosing Athenes to her and the title of Earth Guardian. And he had the added worry of Pegasus becoming enamored with her. My brother was desperate to show his son how terrible she could be."

"Hold on Poseidon is the original Pegasus' father?"

"Yes. Pegasus' original form was sired by Poseidon and born, well foaled, from the blood of Medusa when Perseus removed her head. Almost laughable really, both Pegasus and Athene were originally born by something ripping into the head region of their parents. Still Pegasus then and now forgets that it was Athene who caused him to loose his mother."

"How?"

"She cursed Medusa, the only mortal gorgon after she and Poseidon decided to, there's no polite way of saying it, they desecrated one of her temples like rabbits in spring. Being the Horse God the odds of any of his children being a horse is high. It was Athene's guidance of one of Zeus' love-child's, can't quite remember which on he had so many, that lead to her death and Pegasus' birth. One could argue things worked out for the best. Unless you're Medusa."

"So that makes you-"

"Uncle Hades is not a title I enjoy or encourage."

Shun paused letting the title run around his head. "No. It definately does not suit you."

Hades' smile took Shun's breath away. "We agree on many things."

"Yes. Please continue I promise I won't side track you again."

"I wouldn't mind that... Anyway Demeter, the Earth Goddess was acting as mediator between the warring parties and-"

A sudden flare of a large cosmos made them both look towards the door. The cosmos belonged to someone Shun knew very well and was approaching at great speed.

"Niisan?"

"Ah my beloved's guard dog has arrived. Typical."

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Lightening update! Thanks to it already being written in rough in the trusty rough book.  
This is unbetaed (trying my best to improve grammar/ spelling). I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far I expect the chapters will start getting longer soon and please keep reading and let me know what you think.

As usual I have no legal rights except to the plot.

Something amiss chapter 3

From the feel of the incoming cosmos Shun knew Ikki was upset beyond reason and unusually his older brother was not broadcasting why. His pace had not increased which meant they still had a few minutes.

"I should throw that Hell reject into the deepest part of Tartarus I can find." Hades growled pleasing and displeasing Shun in equal measure.

"You can't do that."

"Could."

"You really want my brother you realm?"

"No, but if he was down there you would visit."

"Given the opportunity I'd visit anyway." Reaching over to the night stand Shun grabbed the pajamas he should have slept in. Once clothed and noticing Hades had no intention of doing the same the greenet glanced around the room, a terible truth became apparant. "I don't have a place for you to hide."

The Lord of the Underworld broke into a fit of heart felt laughter leaving Shun to gather his discarded clothes on the bed. Shun did not want the musical laugh to stop, deep in his heart he knew Hades had not laughed like this in a very long time. However Ikki was nearly at the front door and had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

Looking up Shun thanked Athene/ Saori for keeping all the four poster beds in the masion fitted with black out curtains. Closing them all he successfully hid the God in his bed, who was still chuckling. Poking his head inside the 'bed' area Shun urged him to be quiet and control himself which he did and none too soon.

Ikki exploded into the room. Soaking wet with a wild panicked look in his eyes. It took the dark blunet a moment to realise that Shun was standing a few feet infront of him.

"Shun? Shun! Are you alright?" Ikki flew over to him grabbing Shun by his shoulders with trembling hands.

"Yes. Of course I am." Shun replied overwhelmed by the waves of fear radiating from Ikki. "Niisan what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." He knew it was a lot worse than that to have his brother, the feared and revered Phoenix Saint get into a state like this.

Nothing was getting through to the fearsome man so Shun tried something he had never done before he raised his voice at Ikki. "IKKI!"

It seemed to do the trick. Ikki shook his head, his fear stained cosmos becoming clearer. Shun was half surprised that the phones were not ringing off the hook everyone who knew Ikki would know about this, he just hoped they were going to give him enough time to settle Ikki down before they bombarded the place.

"Shun... it's nothing." Ikki took in a sharp breath. "Nothing at all... You're alright."

"Of course I am. Ikki why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought... It was so real..." Ikki shook himself regaining some of his composure. "Never mind. It's not important."

"Ikki you ran here as fast as Seiya flees a library. Tell me what's wrong. I'm not a child I'm a Saint just like you. I can handle it."

Emotions fought for control of Ikki's face until he rested his head on Shun's shoulder. He spoke so quietly Shun had to strain his ears to hear him. "I thought you were dead... murdered... it was; it must have been a bad dream. When I woke up I sensed, I thought I sensed Hades' cosmos really close to yours if he..."

"Niisan, it was just a dream, nothing more." Shun soothed, Ikki was in no condition to find out how accurate his senses were even when clouded by sleep. Normally the greenet would sit his brother down on the edge of the bed and talk it out though prising the quarter truth Ikki was willing to let him hear would be a more accurate description. However there was the problem of the currently hidden naked as he is handsome ancient greek God of the Underworld in/on the bed, deciding against Shun gave Ikki a nudge towards the door. "Come on lets get you some dry clothes and a warm drink down you."

Ikki did not object to being led, which concerned Shun more than he would ever let on.

"Yea, of course it was just a bad dream. I'd-" Ikki shuddered pulling Shun into a bear hug. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Shun frowned returning the hug. Luckily Ikki's back faced the bed, Hades was peeking through a gap in the curtains. Without knowing how Shun knew Hades was concerned by Ikki's dream, something was definately wrong and they both knew returning the Phoenix Saint to his normal robust and unshakable self took presidence.

Giving Hades a see-you-soon smile which was returned by the softening of Hades' visible eye and a gentle but discreet brush of his cosmos Shun left the room with Ikki in tow. Leading the way Shun couldn't help but wonder how much trouble was brewing in this new era of peace they were all supposed to be enjoying.

to be continued...

Authoress' Note: Seiya has always struck me as being the type of person who'd have nightmares concerning possessed libraries and the sort who believes shelves can fail so he would not take the risk of being buried alive by books unless there was a very good reason.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Luna and Shadow Priestesses for the reviews.

I'm looking for sub pairing to go along side the main plot (particularly someone for Hyoga which doesn't look like a forced pairing) thinking of mentioning Thanatos/Hypnos, possible/eventual Ikki/Shaka, Minos/Aphrodite, Camus/Milo and probable Seiya/Saori (can't see her letting go of him and when she's not being a martyr it can come across quite sweet. Any suggestions will be seriously considered but may not make it. By the way the previously mentioned pairings are not set in concrete, though from what I've read, thanks to Abenstern and many others, they do seem to fit together.

As always the usual disclaimer stuff I don't own or make money from this but I do have the plot rights (hooray for me!) and on with the story.

Something Amiss chapter 4

It took Ikki over an hour to shake off the disturbed feel of his cosmos and another hour to be comfortable with the idea of Shun leaving his sight. Only after several promises, a pinky swear to be quick, another that if needed that he would call for help and the threat of never speaking to Ikki again if he followed Shun up to his room was Shun allowed to dash up the stairs to check on the 'forbidden' contents of his room.

Upon entering Shun's heart sank. The dapes of the large four poster bed had been opened and tied back into place, the bed made and Hades had vanished.

It made perfect sense for the God to have left. It was the logical decision and even when delusional Gods still made logical decisions. Escape and concealment in this case is preferable to being caught and possibly starting a war.

All these logical reasons did not make it any easier for Shun to accept that Hades had snuck in, maybe that was... Shun tapped the side of his head. If he were dealing with Zeus then his main concern would make sense but he was dealing amongst other things with Hades and even when possessed him, trapping his soul inside his mind the God had never lied to him. At one point he had even appologised and said that when Hypnos was freed he would get him to put Shun into a deep slumber so he would not have to suffer watching his friends fall. The very act of Hades demanding his army free Hypnos and Thanatos before crushing Athene had given the Saints much needed time to regroup and arrange their counterattack.

Using light-speed to apply some concealer to his neck and change just incase Ikki could not control his protective instincts Shun was ready outwardly at least to face the world. Taking one last glance at the bed he noticed a tiny bit of paper poking out from between his pillows. Overcome by curiosity Shun leapt on the bed and pulled it out fromit's hiding place. Shifting to the side of the bed Hades had lain he unfolded the paper to find a short letter.

'My Beloved Shun,  
You have not been gone long and I wanted to stay, but something has occured in the Underworld that requires my attention. I'll visit as soon as I can but that which designates the fate of gods seems to enjoy meddling with my existence far more than any other. Whilst I am not by your side please be careful, even, no,  
especially inside the sanctuary should you go there. I would rather you avoided the damned place but I know you are as diligent in you duties as I am towards mine. Thanks to the 'arrangement' I can only enter Sanctuary if Athene wishes it and we both know that Hellfires of Tartarus are more likely to freeze over than she is to allow me passage for the foreseeable future.  
I will be honest with you I was seriously considering knocking your brother out and... I know you would not want to just elope to the Underworld. Listen to your brother's instincts and your own, he maybe annoying but when on guard he puts Cerberus to shame. I will speak with Hypnos and his sons concerning your brother's dream. It concerns me.  
Something about the way he spoke made my blood run cold, why I cannot recall.  
Until I am by your side once more be safe my love.  
Yours Ever, Hades.'

Shun clutched the letter to his chest blinking away happy tears. All his anxieties concious and unconcious washed away leaving peace, love and contentment in their place. Hiding the letter and well aware he had taken too long for Ikki's wellbeing Shun dashed back to his brother, who by some miracle had waited patiently in the living room on the sofa where Shun had left him. Upon seeing Shun the navy blunet visibly relaxed sinking back into the sofa and stared at his little brother.

"Nii-san?"

After a moment Ikki spoke with something akin to wonder tainting his voice. "You look different. Not in a bad way," he quickly assured him. "Has something good happened?"

Shun flashed his best smile. "Of course something good has happened. My Nii-san came to visit and fo the first time in a very long time there are no enemies to overcome."

Ikki's lips cracked into a tiny smile. "That's right. I'm surprised none of the others have at least called."

"Nii-san they can sense cosmos as well as you and I so-" Shun was cut off by the enterance of three familiar Saints materialising in the middle of the room through Mu's telekinetic powers clothed in the armour of their protective constellations.  
"Shun! Ikki! Ae you alright?" Seiya shouted ready to Ryu-Sei-Ken anything that moved.

"Bang goes your theory." Ikki chuckled.

"How on Earth did you get Mu to teleport you all here for nothing?" Shun asked as a pit opened in his stomach.  
"How'd you know it was Mu?" Seiya blinked releasing his fighting stance.

"Haven't either of you sensed him yet?" Shiryu demanded scanning the room and beyond with his cosmos.

"Who?"

"Hades." Hyoga growled. At the utterance of the God's name the two hours spent calming Ikki may as well never have happened. In less than a blink of the eye Ikki had pulled Shun tight against him whilst he began scanning the area himself.

"Damn it! I knew there was something off."

"Everyone calm down. I don't think that-" Shun stopped, he couldn't exactly say you guys are wrong Hades isn't here your about two hours late.

"Shun please." Hyoga spoke softly bring the room to order. "That monster was resurrected because he and his followers are a necessary evil for running the Underworld. Just because he took the anti-reincarnation curse off Seiya without any prompting and that he's made peace with Athene, even offering his support should she need it which she doesn't, we can't take his words or actions at face value. He is a menace and Gods are patient creatures when they have to be."

"Well said," Ikki agreed. "Can one of you guys pack somethings for Shun."

"What? Why?" Shun craned his neck to look his brother in the eye. Those normally warm blue/grey eyes had ardened to cold souless steel. "Nii-san you know I have job to do here. Athene gave me the task of looking after the Japanese affairs herself. You all know this."

Shiryu shook his head. "We all know that after Hades was forced from your body and back into his own that he was interested in you and your powers."

Then tension in Ikki's body sky-rocketted. "Too interested."

"What if this is a misunderstanding?" Shun asked looking at each face in turn and not liking what he saw. Only now he realised that the possession by Hades had caused real soul deep damage to his fiends as well as his brother.

Seiya broke the silence. "Shun it's your nature to see the best in people and we are all so very thankful that you are still you. Not just us either everyone in Sanctuary is. And because of that none of us are willing to give him or his allies the chance to hut you ever again."

How can love be so very cruel? Shun asked himself. "I know but what if-"

Seiya sighed. "If I have learned anything in my life it's the 'IF' is a very big and most terrible word in the world."

"What are we going to do then guys?" Shun asked. Ikki relaxed a fraction much to Shun's relief. He had a good idea of what they would want him to do and if Athene's orders were not enough to put them off for even a second then nothing he could come up with could prevent their plan from coming to be reality.  
"We're all going to Sanctuary." Ikki announced receiving nods from the others. Shun translated Ikki's comment to it's actual meaning inside his big brother's mind. Park/imprison Shun in the Sanctuary giving him lots to do to keep his mind off things whilst I figure out how to do serious damage to Hades to disuade the God from ever looking, ever thinking of my little brother again.

"And nothing I can say, do or promise will change any of your minds?"

"No!" came the resolute reply.

"Had to be sure." Shun accepted that this is a lost battle so he should go with the flow until he can figure out how to get them to see Hades in a more positive light. Pulling himself out of Ikki's grasp he announced his intentions. "Alright I'll go grab somethings I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay!" Seiya's goofy grin reassured him as the Pegasus Saint gestured for Ikki to stay.

Afterall Shun had no intention of disappearing and he could not afford for the misguided but well meaning to find a certain letter that they will not understand or respond well to the news it would bring them.

Dragging his heels every step of the way Shun silently thanked the powers that be for Shaka's guidance and wisdom when it came to concealer. If not for the blond saint who knew how much of Japan could have been lost if Ikki and his over-proective friends had found out.

to be continued...

Longest chapter so far I think...  
Chapter 5 will be from Hades pov concerning what has happened in the Underworld. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone here comes another chapter of Something Amiss.  
Thank you to everyone who has read my story thus far and thanks to those who have reviewed and special thanks to Shadow Priestesses for your help with a certain plot point.

Anywho the usual disclaimer and please enjoy.

Something Amiss Chapter 5 (Underworld)

The short walk through his domain left him very unsettled his Specters were either scared or furious beyond reason only one had been calm enough to utter more than a greeting and that had been Minos who had told him he should hurry to check on the twin gods as he was sure at least one was injured. Even more peculiar was the fact that the majority of the resurrected fallen Saints present in Eylusion lead by Aphrodite had actually blocked his path and asked if there was anyway they could retrieve some of their lost cosmos.

The Lord of the Underworld informed them that due to his actions in the last Holy War that he was prohibited from doing so as part of the pact with Athene and coupled with the fact that in the eyes of Zeus' law they were little more than animated possessions and thereby did not require cosmos to burn he saw them visibly deflate. After a short but deeply depressed silence Misty piped up saying that no matter what they still had warrior trainning, knowledge of weapons and the ability to support their Specters and they should buck up and be alert.

Musing over what could have happened to stimulate the Saints' protective natures to attempt an ambush on him of all gods, Hades decided he should hurry to his throne room before anything else happened. The sheer pressure of his cosmos flung the heavy obsidean doors wide open revealing his advisors standing before the throne of the Underworld.  
Upon seeing their Lord the twin gods knelt as one. "Welcome back Lord Hades."

I take one night off and the Undeworld is turned upside down! he silently fumed knowing neither god deserved his full thoughts on the subject. "Thanatos, Hypnos; what exactly has happened during my brief absence?"

Thanatos raised his head his dark eyes smouldering with unspoken fury. "That woman has been here."

Hades' cosmos flared only to receed as quickly when Hypnos let out the slightest of whimpers. If he had not been so preoccupied with his thoughts Hades would have noticed the condition of the blond's cosmos. It felt as though it had been mauled and as usual with that woman her teeth had left little to no physical marks.

In a calmer voice Hades asked. "Has she definately left our realm?"

"Yes. She has left the Underworld." Hypnos looked up his normally steady golden eyes were haunted by the tiniest hints of fear. "We believe she may be headed to Poseidon's Sanctuary."

"She hurt you." Hades knelt down beside him carefully lifting Hypnos' long sleeve revealing several shallow scratches and the thin rivulets of blood staining the god of sleep's pale skin.

"This is nothing I assure you Lord Hades, I am fine. My beloved brother protected me."

"I am glad." Hades sighed concentrating his cosmos to heal the wound. Physically Hypnos spoke the truth, however that woman had a strange technique that allowed her to harm her opponent's cosmos violating their soul. Upon finishing he gestued for both to stand with him. "Neither of you or anyone in my realm should be subjected to her and her whims. I assume that she tangled with the fallen Saints as well?"

Thanatos nodded ."Yes. Minos helped me drive her off she had wanted to steal Aphrodite who put up a fight worthy of a Judge even without any cosmos."

"Why Aphrodite?"

"She said that beautiful flowers should live in the sun in her garden."

"What did he say to that?"

Hypnos chuckled. "That anyone who claims to know plants as well as she does knows roses bloom wherever they wish."

"I wish I had been here to see the look on her face."

Thanatos gave a rare smile. "It was truly a sight to behold." Then his face darkened. "She tried to lasso him with a spiked vine, Minos blocked it. Then she turned to try the same trick on Hypnos I was not fast enough to block it completly."

"Do not place guilt on yourself Thanatos. You stopped her from dragging me off to who knows where."

"I still should have seen it coming you know she is convinced that you belong in her garden as well... Between Minos and myself I am sure we could have, would have ripped her apart if she had not fled."

"She fled?" Hades raised an eyebrow since this all started that woman had never fled.

"She thought she sensed that which was lost." Thanatos looked towards his twin who nodded. "We mean no disrespect my Lord."

"But how did things go with Shun?" Hypnos finished.

Hades saw what they were doing and for once happily allowed himself to be led nor could he stop the smile that spread over his face. "Very well. I wish I could bring him here. I cannot shake the thought that danger stalks him. But as long as that woman feels she has the every right to trample through and steal from the Underworld none of us will ever know true peace. She'll be back soon enough now she knows the fallen Saints are here."

Thanatos nodded slipping his arm around his twin's waist. "We and the world have suffered enough for that unspeakable day."

"Agreed. I have often wondered of late that if Shun had not been my vessel if I could have ever freed myself from the chains of the past."

"It would have taken longer. Much longer." Hypnos stated. "If only she would just let us go."

"I won't let her take you." Thanatos whispered softly into Hypnos' hair.

"We will be free of her one day. I will ensure it."

Hypnos sensed the potential plan forming in Hades' head. "My Lord, the only reason Zeus allowed your resurrection is because of the balance to do anything to her would tip the balance and if the entire Partheon turns on us I don't know how if we could win such a battle."

"Then we should petition for her to be sealed for a time." Thanatos suggested. "Or force her into the cycle of reincarnation as Athene did to herself."

"That will not work." Hades groaned. "As the losing side in the Final Holy War we will not be heard unless one of the Partheon speaks for us. Zeus is too busy chasing lovers and hiding them and himself from his wife, avoiding his own duties wherever possible. Poseidon will not entertain the idea as he's taken too many opportunities from the Holy Wars and knows there are those who want him exposed, mostly his own sons. Athene will not speak for us as she is seen as dirty by the other fools making up the Partheon unless that woman threatens the safety of the planet."

"For somebody supposedly locked in a state of inconsolable grief she is crafty."

"No." Hypnos tilted his head to the side. "When she touched me I did not sense grief or a mind as mentally damaged as she pretends to be."

Thanatos' eyes widened. "You scanned her mind? What were you thinking? What if she had noticed?"

A wicked grin tugged Hypnos' lips. "When have I ever done anything without a plan my beloved brother?"

"The risks Hypnos! If she had noticed she would have had you carted before Zeus and he does not like you. He adores her. He would have-"

"Calm down Thanatos. I know the risks well believe me. You know I will do everything in my power never to be parted from you again being sealed away put quite a few things in perspective for me." Hypnos assured the god of death leaning his weight against him. "Zeus does not adore her. He dotes on her as one does a loyal but senile old pet. He does not believe she is or ever will be a danger to him. Without evidence we cannot prove our case."

"There are other ways to gather evidence."

"Enough." Hades commanded before this turned into a true lovers' quarrel. "Thanatos is right. The risks were too great. If you ever do something like that again I will personally seal you in Tartarus' Hell Fire seal Hypnos and believe me that will be a picnic in the Elyusion fields compared to what Zeus would put you through for a very long time." Drawing in a calming breath Hades continued. "However; what did you find out?"

"Guilt. Sanity. An overwhelming desire to do harm. She makes Hermes look like a amatuer con man."

"That is not what I wanted to hear." Hades walked towards his throne, his eyes falling upon it's empty partner.

Soon, he thought. Soon my beloved will sit in that chair again and will never have to leave.

to be continued... next chapter back at Kido Mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

Usual disclaimer applies. Also rated for swearing.  
Big thanks and round of applause to those who have reviewed and Shadow Prieteses who's helped me work out some problems I encountered.

Okay, here we go.

Something Amiss Chapter 6.

The quartet of bronze saints waited until Shun's footsteps could not be heard before two of them broke into a heated hissed debate.

"Why'd you stop me?"

"Because you are saying Shun, my adorable little brother, you're not insane but we're going to lock you up in Sanctuary for our peace of mind."

Shiryu elbowed Hyoga. "Keep these two on a tight leash I'm going to see if Shun's okay. This," Shiryu gestured to the arguing Saints at large, " he does not need right now."  
Hyoga nodded as the argument got louder.

"I am not locking him up in Sanctuary! I'm protecting him. It's the only place Hades cannot enter."

"Oh-ho! You going to stay in Sanctuary to make sure?"

"No! I'm going to cause Hades some serious damage."

"Don't you see what your doing?"

"Guys! Calm down!" Hyoga iced the fists that were about to start pummeling each other. "Shiryu has gone to check on Shun and blanketing out all this stupidity. Do you really think fighting amongst yourselves is helping?"

The fists dropped harmlessly to their owner's sides. Seiya's shoulders slumped his face part hidden by his fringe.

"I can't stand the idea of Shun being locked up in Sanctuary. I know I can't stay in Sanctuary for long. I have to be able to move freely not stay put twentyfour seven. And you Ikki are even worse than me."

"Do you think I like this?" Ikki asked crashing down into the sofa. "Shun deserves his freedom more than anyone else in the universe. I would do anything to protect him but with that monster lurking and not giving up on whatever plan he has for Shun. To protect him I have to do this until Ha- that bastard creature gives up on the idea of chasing him."

"What if Shun's right?" Seiya demanded. "Saori-san said herself that the dark taint clinging to Hades' soul had partially been exorcised by Shun and finished by our combined power in the final battle."

"And if we're right?" Hyoga pointed to Ikki and himself.

"Then we kick Hades' ass as often as needed to get him to back off and leave Shun alone."

"Now that is a plan I can agree with." Ikki closed his eyes catching the scent of a strange cosmos. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

Without warning Shun and Shiryu's cosmoses blazed. The unfamiliar cosmos surged attempting to overwhelm the two Saints. Before Seiya and Hyoga could gasp Ikki was out the door and halfway up the stairs. Praying his brother was okay.

To be continued...

I know it's short but it's all I've had time to type. Time sharing a laptop between four people can be a royal pain in the neck.  
I'll update as soon as I can.

Also once I've tweaked a few things I'm going to be starting a new Saint Seiya story focusing on three of my favourite characters. Kanon, Milo and Shun plus their other halves. But more on that once I've got it more together.  



	7. Chapter 7

A Quick-Update. Hooray for appointments, they mean I get more time and being slightly under the weather means I can just sit and type.

Usual disclaimer and quick question: when refering to hair colours in this case Shun's which term is prefered by the readers Greenet or Emeraldet?

Anywho on with the story.

Something Amiss Chapter 7 (about five mins before Cosmos burn)

Shiryu knocked on Shun's door ignoring the sound of a soft sob. Giving the other young man a moment to deal with himself he tried to think of what to do. By the time he opened the door he was none the wiser and heard the snap of a hinge and clasp. Looking over at Shun he could see the gold locket he had brought himself after the final battle with Hades. For a brief moment befoe Shun returned it to it's place beneath his top, he could have swore he saw a tiny bit of paper sticking out of the edge of the locket.

"You at the time I seiously doubted the wisdom of you buying something like that."

"I know." Shun chuckled putting the mask that Shiryu knew must be slowly killing him. "I'm grateful that you came with me to the jewellers though."

"I can see now that you did need it." Shiryu sat beside him on the bed. "I still don't know how you got everyone from the newly resurrected to Athene herself to pose for that one photo. Did it turn out well after it was shrunk to fit?"

"Yes it did. You have to really focus though or it's just tiny blobs and I think everyone wanted something to remind them that we are all still here. I'm glad I had the three frames inside this now."

"Three? I thought there was only two." Shiryu glanced at the bulge of the locket. It was as large as Shun's previous necklace and apparantly slightly lighter in the emeraldet's opinion. Just a simple gold piece with the shape of a heart engaved upon it's surface, not even a high quality gold either Saori-san had told him she could have such a thing made for Shun of a higher quality, but the trinket is priceless to Shun and he politely told her that this was just right for him.

"Yes. The largest oval contains my friends, the next one down Ikki and I. I even got him to smile nicely for once."

"You truly create miracles with that brother of yours. When we were all together when Kido-san brought us all together it was a long standing joke that you were his only good point."

"He has many more." Shun smiled, this time Shiryu noticed it was not forced.

"Not any he shows to the rest of the world. I think I'd be terrified if he did."

"You know when we took that photo Seiya ran around saying grab your loved ones the world maybe ending."

"Typical." Shiryu snorted but when he saw them take the photo he had thought the same thing. "Hey what's the third one for?"

Shun looked to the floor his chronic shyness came back as if he had never lost it. "For the love of my life."

Had anyone else said that Shiryu may have laughed but from Shun it was so heart felt that the Dragon Saint suddenly wondered why he himself did not possess such a locket. Then he noticed the look in Shun's eyes and knew the proverbial would soon hit the hurricane fan. If he was right and Shun had found someone with Ikki in Super-Overprotective-Older-Brother-Mode things could get hectic. He was just about to ask the question when Shun's frown stopped him.

"Shiryu. How long do you thnk Nii-san will want me to stay in Sanctuary?"

The Dragon answered honestly. "I don't know."

"I see..."

"You're not on your own in this Shun."

"I know that. I know this is only happening because eveyone is concerned for my wellbeing but-" Shun covered his mouth determined not to cry.

"It still feels like your being punished." Shiryu finished for him. "It's not fair, it's not right and definately not okay which is why I'm going to stay in the Sanctuary as long as you have to."

"Shiryu! You can't you have-"

"You are not facing this alone Shun."

"Shiryu I-" Something on the balcony caught Shun's attention. "Am I seeing things?"

On the balcony stood a tall female figure cloaked in grey, her hood obscuring her face. She raised a dim lantern a little higher to aid her hidden eyes. Those unseen eyes landed on Shun and did not move. Slowly at first creeping vines crawled out of her sleeves and from beneath her cloak. Once free they surged up the glass doors prising open the hinges before throwing the doors behind the woman.

Instinctively the saints burned their cosmos creating a defensive barrier that the vines pushed through with enviable ease leading Shun to one conclusion.

"Shiryu she's a Goddess."

"Come my child." She beckoned holding her arms open wide ready to embrace the Andromeda Saint. "Come home to your Mother. I have missed you greatly."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Everyone! Back again for another chapter.

Usual disclaimer and away we go.

Something Amiss Chapter 8.

Ikki summoned the Phoenix cloth whilst he ran. Whatever it is that dared to force Shun to burn his cosmos like this had won themselves a one way trip to meet their maker.

Reaching the landing he felt the familiar surge of Shiryu's Rozan-Sho-Ryu-Ha. Maybe he didn't need to hurry he thought until the torrent of cosmic energy disappeared and the impact of the Dragon Saint's body hitting the wall made him think otherwise.

Gathering his cosmos in his right hand Ikki lauched his fist through the door shattering it into oddly shaped tooth-picks. The fire element of his cosmos burnt through the dense foliage that had some how grown in Shun's room. It was everywhere, tall grass on the floor, vines groping around and creeping up the walls before they twisted back down attempting to smother Shun.

Ikki saw the grey clad figure and recognised her to be a woman. Unfortunately for her gender stereotypes held no sway with Ikki. Anyone who attacked his little brother deserved what they would receive in spades. Lauching his Genma-Maoh-Ken at full force, he knew he would be reprimanded by Athene, however even she knew and understood his first priority had and always will be his little brother.

To his horror the grey lady laughed catching the formidable cosmic attack on the tip of her index finger before disapating the energy to nothing.

"Foolish boy begone! I have come to take my child home and a tiny spark of flame like you can be easily snuffed out."

Shun used her distraction to equip his Andromeda cloth. The Nebula chain immediately surged out writhing around itself faster and faster cutting the plants back as fast as they grew. Ikki's jaw fell as his brother placed himself between Ikki, Shiryu and the tresspasser. He had never seen Shun use the chains like a giant chainsaw before.

"Nii-san, we have to be careful. She's a goddess. Is Shiryu alright?"

"He's unconcious. The plants are leaving him alone." Ikki replied charging up another attack.

"Nii-san I don't attacking her head on works." Shun pointed out making sure his brother was inside protective circle of the Nebula Chain.

"Oh my sweetling!" The goddess cooed turning all her attention to Shun. "When did you grow so powerful?"

"I am not your child or your sweetling!" Shun shouted. The Andromeda chains echoed his sentiments writhing faster generating a powerful electric current. "Leave this place or else!"

"What a terrible thing to say!" The goddess quivered her grey cloak wrapping itself tighter around her body. "It's been so long since we have seen each other. Do you not recognise me my child? What nonsense. How could you not recognise me I'm your-"

"I do NOT know you." Shun firmly stated. "You are tresspassing on Athene's territory. Leave peacefully or we will make you."

The goddess' lantern dropped to the floor her mouth open wide in a silent scream. The plants fell back rotting away til only dust was left due to the sudden rescession of her cosmos.

"What did she do to you? Why would she? Have I not supported her all this time?" The goddess wailed her body faded away until only her voice remained. "Fear not my child. I will rescue you and your sibling spirits. I promise this to you my sweetling."

The winds howled around the mansion drawing the dust out of Shun's room flushing it across the bright midday sky before it descended upon the gadens.

Shiryu peeled himself out of the wall, his landing slightlu awkward but the other saints could see he was relatively unharmed. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Big touble." Shun whispered. "Are you both alright?"

"Yes." Shiryu nodded. "Thanks to you. I never knew the Nebula chain could be used like that."

"Neither did I." Shun smiled as Ikki took his hand leading him out of the room.

Shiryu rolled his eyes to the heavens fighting the urge to say something to the overprotective man whilst dreading the day Ikki when Ikki will realise that he will have to share his younger brother with someone who loves him even more than Ikki himself.

Perhaps I should talk to the others, Shiryu thought. One way or another we have to acclimatise Ikki to the idea before it actually happens. I wish I could shake the feeling off but I think Shun's already found someone who will fill the last space in his locket.

To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again everyone. I have no idea how long these quick updates are going to last, they are dependent on time and muses afterall.

Anyway great big thanks and big hug to all reviewers afterall if it weren't for you guys this story wouldn't have got properly started.

Ususal disclaimer and off we go.

Something Amiss Chapter 9

Seiya's frown asked many question when he saw the trio descend the stairs which Shun decided to leave for Ikki and Shun to answer. That woman's presence reminded him of someone he felt he knew but could not she is she filled him with a premonition of dread that shook his soul.

Could it be possible, he wondered as he stared out the window careful not to get too close to it incase he sent Ikki off on one again for taking risks with an enemy lurking in the shadows. Could she be the danger Hades and I sensed? If only Nii-san had not charged over so quickly Hades and I could have tried to discern more about this threat. Whatever am I to do? I can't sneak off to the Underworld, I doubt they possess phones and there is no way I'd trust Hermes with a letter to Hades. I can't believe I miss him so much! We only parted a few hours ago and it feels like years. I hate this! I feel so cold without him nearby. Why does love have to h-

"Shun?" Shiryu nudged his side with his elbow not wanting to draw a certain someone's attention.

"Hm?"

"Miles away huh?"

"Something like that." Shun whispered back. "Shiryu I feel like my head's going to explode."

Shiryu sighed making sure their backs were facing the other saints before continuing. "I can't even begin to imagine what your going through. This is the second divine being to show extreme interest in you. Well technically third if you count Athene."

I'd settle for the attention of just one, Shun thought using the drawn out silence to think of something safer to say. "I'm just glad this one has been driven off for now."

"I see."

Shun wondered how much he saw for a split second he was sure he had caught Shiryu looking at his neck in a particular place so he decided to change the subject. "So are we going to Sanctuary the long or are the guys talking to Mu right now?"

"Not sure." The long haired man shrugged. "They haven't told me yet."

"I wouldn't mind taking the long way. It'll be good to stretch my legs." Shun did not have to look at Shiryu's face to see the 'Do-Not-Count-On-It' expression. His heart clenched. Ikki had been rght all along. Hades could not enter the Sanctuary for any reason without Athene's blessing. Add in a mad Goddess wandering the earth Shun knew there was no way he would be able to escape the Sanctuary once he arrived and all his friends would ensure that he did. All he knew was that he wanted to feel the warmth of Hades' arms before he froze compeletly.

"Shun. You're shivering." Shiryu slipped the throw over from the sofa around Shun's shoulders. "I know it's hard but try not to worry. Everything will turn out alright. Just you wait and see."

Shun smiled the best he could and knew he fell short of reassuring his friend. Wondering if he would be so supportive of him if he knew about the depth and intensity of his relationship wth Hades. What would any of them think? 


	10. Chapter 10

Back again guys!

My poor little brain has been on overload. I've come up with a Kanon/Rhadamanthys idea probably a three chapter piece and all sorts of other ideas but this will be my priority for sure.

Thanks to all reviewers and readers!

Usual disclaimer and off we go!

Something Amiss Chapter 10. (Gosh never thought I'd get this far when it started)

The Sanctuary.

Milo tossed around in his bed tired of worrying and being awake. It had taken fve days but he had finally settled into a state of half-sleep but his racing heart and over flowing mind prevented true sleep. He had toyed with the idea of sending a prayer to Hypnos, he is the God of sleep and it's his job to bring relief to insominacs and the scorpio saint had been suffering. However Hypnos is a cthonic divine being, the whole Sanctuary and Underworld peace thing is still on dubious ground and Milo did not wish to put the temptation in Hypnos' path. The blond god of sleep would probably want something exortionate like Athene's head or his soul for a good night's sleep.

No. Milo thought running his fingers through his hair. I need to figure out what is preventing me from sleeping. Okay, trauma from the war?... Nope all trauma healed when Camus was revived. If Camus was here and not running around Siberia dodging rabid penguins looking for some stupid ice plant for Athene to give to Hilda High Priestess of Odin.

His comment to Saga, on the sly during the meeting, had been why should they have to be the ones to fetch something like that for people who live in the area themselves. Saga said it was political but agreed with the scorpio's sentiment. Camus had practically leapt at the chance to go. Milo seeing an opportunity to finally talk properly to Camus offered his services to the cause afterall the greater good had to be upheld and all that and there would be fringe benefits.

There's no need Milo of Scorpio I can do this myself and will be much quicker too. Camus' ice cold words spun around his head once again. When had he become so formal around him?

Milo understood that being dead and then resurrected had effects on the mind. Afterall Milo had died himself, okay not for as long as the others but still he understood it. Maybe he should have died during the Battle of Sanctuary with Camus. Maybe he should have stopped him from fighting Hyoga so fiercely... maybe he could have saved him and spared him from becoming a Specter.

After the meeting Milo had tried to talk to the Aquarius Saint in his temple and found Shaka and the guardian of the temple in deep conversation standing a trifle too close together for Milo's comfort. Upon approach he had said hello and tried to enter the conversation but after a curt reply and the sudden chill from invisible and unbreachable icy ramparts the scorpio left wishing the ground would open up beneath him.

Perhaps he had not been resurrected and this was his own private hell where Camus hated him. Withdrew from him on every level even when he had gently brushed his knuckles against Camus' before he left for Siberia. Camus had practically leapt away running and hiding behind Dohko and Shion who were both young again and headed off to who knows where but would be in the Aquarius Saint's company for a while. Which was far moe than Milo would be and he despised them for it.

Crashing his head against the pillow Milo knew what his problem is. Camus.

Camus the one he'd been longing for, the one he had to fight in that battle, the one person he wanted to be with and the one person who could not stand to even look at the Scorpio Temple let alone it's guardian. Since he came back from the dead Milo could not recall a time when Camus had actually entered the temple when Milo was in it.

It hurts! Milo cried into his pillow that still held the tears from his previous crying session that had not been so long ago.

Could death have stripped Camus of his feeling for him, the ones he had confessed to mere days before the battle of Sanctuary. Had he forgotten, had he lied giving Milo false hope or had he ralised in death that Milo was not worthy of his affections? Was that why the Aquarius was avoiding him like the plague?

Tomorrow! Milo promised himself as his tears waned. Tomorrow I will speak with Shaka. I need to know what's going on and if the Penguin won't tell me I'll make Shaka tell me. They've been so talkative that blasted Virgo know-it-all will know something.

Happier than he had been in days Milo finally settled into a dreamless sleep. His last tear slipped from his eyes only to be caught by ethereal slender fingers of a woman cloaked in grey.

Raising her hand the tear became a jewel as it touched her lips unaware that it had become a link to the one who had created it allowing the grey lady to track him wherever he went.

"Such a gentle warm soul." She whispered brushing Milo's wavy blue locks away from his face. "You will be perfect for my garden little one just wait a little longer. Mother will provide everythng soon enough."

to be continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay people, back again. I think updates may slow down soon and next week I won't be updating for a week as I'm off on holiday to wonderful Wales.

Usual discliamer. Thanks and much appreciation to readers and reviewers.

Something Amiss Chapter 11.

Sanctuary- Virgo Temple.

Shaka raised his eyebrows, his unopened eyes widening slightly. For a brief instant he had sensed a strange cosmos invading the inner sanctum of the Scorpio Temple.

Camus the ever observant, who sat next to him noticed the change that most would be hard pressed to discern.

"Shaka?"

"Just how long do you intend to hide in my temple?" Shaka asked scanning the compromised temple discreetly knowing that if the Aquarius saint would stop being stubborn he would not have to worry so much over the Scorpio temple and it's guardian.

"For a teacher of enlightenment your lack of patience is disturbing." Camus retorted settlng back into the lotus position blissfully unaware of everything.

"It is my job to guide the lost to where they should be and allow them to discover what they need in this life and beyond. You are not lost and know what or more precisely who you need." The presence had disappeared without a trace, Shaka should have been pleased yet a tickling in his seventh sense told him something untoward had occured and even he needed help with protecting the Scorpio from whatever was coming. Perhaps it was divine providence that Shun would be staying at the Sanctuary for a while, with the Andromeda saint around things should become a little easier to handle.

"I've put him through too much Shaka. I can't even look him in the eye."

"You know he has been trying hard to talk to you. Why must you keep pushing him aside?"

"I heard him crying whilst I was dead. I wanted so much to stop those tears but could not it was torture Shaka. Then, then when I was a Specter he-"

"Why must I be surrounded by unenlightened imbeciles?" Shaka asked the heavens knowing he would receive no reply. "You of all people should know how Milo's mind works."

"I thought I did but-"

"I have graciously allowed your pity party to invade my temple and now you spurn my advice. The nerve!"

"And what advice is that?" Camus asked his tine and cosmos growing colder by the second.

"Ice saints need infernoes to make them feel alive. Milo is your inferno. It's practically preordained. Now go fix it before some decides they want to steal that flame."

The Aquarius Saint stood and walked in silence towards the exit to the Leo Temple.

"You are going the wrong way." Shaka growled surprising the ice saint into stopping.

"What you ask is impossible Shaka. I appologise for over staying my welcome." With that the stubborn ice saint left with a bad taste in his mouth and a Virgo saint who had nearly convinced himself that 'ohm-ing' the Aquarius saint would be beneficial if he did not have to fulfil the need to phyically check on the Scorpio saint to ensure his safety.

Ascending the steps Shaka prayed that Shun would hurry, a personality like his had no place trying to mend a rift this large between a destined pair. The elusive cosmos had not even stained the air in the Scorpio temple with it's presence and that did not sit well with the Virgo saint at all. Taking seat at the bottom of the bed Shaka inspected the invisible wards he had cast around the temple and found none to be broken.

"Whatever am I to do with you both?" Shaka sighed settling down determined to stay on guard until the fragile Scorpio saint woke.

to be continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Big thanks to all those reading this fanfic!

Usual disclaimer and we're off.

Something Amiss Chapter 12.

Airport.

Night had fallen before Shun finally managed to get sometime to himself away from his big brother and friends by getting on the Kido Foundation's premier private jet leaving all the arrangements to the others. This was their idea and he did not practicularly want to go therefore he should not be helping talk the airport staff into forcing the jet into a prebooked slot for another jet with equally important business to attend to.

Shun had never figured out why he always had to be present, Seiya just insisted upon it and things usually went smoothly. Today Seiya had practically ushered him towards the jet and told him to relax as they could be a while. Ikki had not been pleased, Shiryu kept looking to the heavens and Hyoga kept looking at his brother with a small frown on his face. Small Shun considered was probably not the best was to describe the expression, a hidden almost non-existent frown boarderlining concern may be a better choice.

He had noticed the cestation of serious hostilities between the two recently, sure they argued and even threw cosmos powered punches on occasion though something had started to change between them. Whatever it was Shun knew it would reveal itself soon enough. Landing in his chair Shun found it hard to keep his eyes open, an overwhelming tiredness hit him harder than the worst days of his training. Shutting his eyes Shun prayed for a pleasant dream or none at all.

***Dream***

Waking Shun found himself lying in Grecian garb among tall green grass, the scent of magnolia and cherry blossoms filled the air as did a familiar musky scent that soothed his frayed nerves like nothing else could.

A gentle hand brushed his emerald hair away from his face. Revealing the warm smile of the Lord of the Underworld.  
"Hades." Shun whispered leaning into the hand still caressing his hair. "This is a dream isn't it?"

His blue eyes dimmed with sadness. "I'm afraid so. Your brother and friends have placed a fair few wards, charms and barriers around that mechanical contraption your body rests in. Saints always guard precious treasures seriously with an envious single minded devotion."

"I'm not-"

"You are to me."

Shun blushed. "It's frustrating. They mean well but I really miss you and we've only been apart for a few hours."

Hades leaned forward brushing his lips against Shun's. "I miss you more than I can say. They are taking you to Sanctuary-"

"Yes." Shun whispered latching on to Hades in a feorcious hug that was returned just as fiercely. "Your dream arms aren't as warm and strong as your real ones."

Hades let a chuckle shake his frame. "You amaze me. It is said even High Gods can be fooled by Morpheus' constructs."

Shun buried himself deeper into the embrace. "Most people have never met the real you. Even less have been in your embrace. I have a confession to make."

"Really?"

"Yep. I've been craving these arms of yours long before that strange Goddess showed up."

Hades tensed making Shun look up wondering what he had said. "Strange Goddess?"

"She appeared at Kido mansion when the other arrived she-" Shun's words died in his throat he could see the fear in Hades' eyes. Nothing seemed to scare Hades, how could this Goddess make him so afraid?

"Was she wearing grey?"

"Yes, the cloak obscured her face. Hades what's-"

"Promise me you'll stay close to your brother and your friends. Promise me."

"I promise that I will be as safe as I possibly can be." Shun knew better than to tell Hades that Ikki had not fared very well against her, nor had Shiryu.

"No recklessness Shun. I could not bear it if I lost you. I would not survive it."

"Hades you will not lose me. We will not lose each other Hades. I won't let it happen." Shun sealed the promise with a heart felt kiss. "As soon as I can I'll sneak out of Sanctuary, I much prefer seeing you in the flesh my dearest Hades."

The god smiled leaning in he whispered. "As do I my beloved Shun."

"SHUN!"

***end of dream***

"SHUN! SHUN! WAKE UP!" Seiya's voice and hands on his shoulder shook Shun from his dream. Blinking Shun refocused his eyes to look at Seiya. The Pegasus Saint had his kicked puppy expression firmly in place, the plane was not moving either.

Yawning Shun asked. "Are we?"

"No." Seiya butted in. "We'll be taking off in a minute."

Shun let his words sink in and swirl around before asking his next question. "Then why have you-"

"Well you kept saying a name," Seiya actually blushed. "A name that if Ikki hears well, he's fired up already. We don't need him to think certain things can invade peoples' dreams. Do you?"

"Gods no!" Shun exclaimed promising himself that the next time he falls asleep, just incase Hades decides to accompany him, that he will make sure he is on his own with no fear of sleep talk being heard.

to be continued...

This was a bit difficult to write wanted romance but not too much. Hope it works. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Just to warn people that over the next few chapters other chracters and places will be used alongside the main ones so to some it may seem choppy but I promise it will all be understandable and work out.  
Rated for Ikki swearing. Also there maybe a few typos as my keyboard is playing up.

Thanks to all readers and reviewers.

Usual disclaimer and off we go.

Something Amiss chapter 13.

Having reached the halfway point in their flight to Greece Ikki peeked over his headrest to check on Shun. His emerald haired baby brother was busy chatting on the phone to Saori-san over the new arrangements to be made due to his enforced leave of absence from the Japanese branch of the Kido Foundation. He was smiling then again no matter what happened Shun could always smile. Even when suffering his little brother could smile. Shun has always been the one constant light in his life, the angel he had vowed to protect from the evils of this world.

A finger tapped the back of his hand making him jolt, his free fist ready to smash into a potential attacker's face stopping only when crystal blue eyes framed by blond lashes glared at him with the same contempt an iceberg feels for the salt water that slowly consumes it.

"You know you're not doing Shun or yourself any good freaking out like this."

"I don't know what your talking about." Anyone else would have took the hint to drop it and leave it well alone but not Hyoga, the irritating blond just turned in his seat to face Ikki head on.

"Really? Are you saying the others and I don't care about Shun's wellbeing or are you the only one who has that right?"

"Don't pick a fight you can't win Cygnus."

"Jumping to full alert over every tiny thing will even exhaust a phoenix. A swan, at least, has the good sense to conserve energy for when it is truly needed."

"Don't get smart with me."

"Then sleep. Or do you need a tranquilliser?"

Ikki cast a suspicious eye over the ice saint. "We don't carry those kind of supplies."

Hyoga smirked. "How little you know."

"Alright." Ikki rose to the bait. "What kind?"

"We only stock the powerful variety."

"What's it called?"

"Ryu-Sei-Ken."

"Some friend you are." Ikki snorted.

"Would you prefer me to freeze you?"

"No. I have to stay awake-"

"To protect Shun." Hyoga finished for him. "We all get it Ikki. Do you really not trust us enough to to watch over him for an hour?"

"You're a stubborn mouthy bastard."

"Takes one to know one."

Ikki growled. "Stop twisting my words."

"Then get some sleep."

Ikki fell silent looking down at his clenched fists. It did not take long for Hyoga to put two and two together. Poking the Phoenix Saint's bicep Hyoga got straight to the point. "You're scared of falling asleep."

"Don't be stupid!" Ikki hissed back.

Seeing how sensitive Ikki was Hyoga decided to play it down rather than try to drag the truth out of him. "It's natural to have nightmares, especially after potentially losing those you love the most."

"I do not have nightmares."

"And I'm Athene incarnate. If you don't want to talk fine. It's your business. Brood and sulk over it for as long as you want but we both know your coping strategies are not working for you right now. But as one of Shun's best fiends I can tell he's worried about you. Don't you think he has enough to deal with right now without the fear of you keeling over from exhaustion plaguing him?"

Ikki took a moment to process Hyoga's words and grudgingly accepted that the Ice Saint is right on every count.

"But what if-"

"Don't worry my Mama taught me trick to deal with that." Hyoga replied taking Ikki's nearest hand in his. "Mama always said the two auras in contact can shield each other from negative forces. Be it the cold or nightmares and since you only need a little help this will do." Hyoga chose to ignore the look of surprise on the navy blunet's face and the fact there was no resistance in the fingers that easily interlaced with his own. "Now I'll cast the spell, my aura will shield you, refusing the enterance of negative powers to yours whilst you rest. To do this I promise not to let go until after you wake. I promise you this." Hyoga gave his hand the tiniest of squeezes. "Please trust me, trust all of us Ikki."

Ikki turned his face away. "Stuoid mumbo-jumbo."

Hyoga noticed the Phoenix Saint did not, would not let go of his hand and shortly after the larger man's posture softened his breathing bacame deeper more even, signifying sleep had finally come.

The blond had to smile using his free hand to cast a small blanket over Ikki's body ensuring that it covered their joined hands. Ikki was not the sort who would allow weakness to be seen especially not his own.

Still Hyoga had to wonder what sort of nightmare could make the fearsome Phoenix Saint accept help when it was offered.

to be continued... 


	14. Chapter 14

Okay here we are again.  
Big thanks to eaders and reviewers!  
We're back in the Underworld now so usual disclaimer and let's go.

Something Amiss C14- Underworld.

Normally Aphrodite found solace in his garden nestled inside the outer courtyard of Minos' home. The blue roses in the center of the garden sparkled in the hazy twilight of the Underworld's evening in the Elyusion fields. A warmth spread through his heart as he remebered the story of this rose.

During the initial meeting to discuss the resurrection of the Saints was the first time Aphrodite had laid eyes on Minos and was flooded by the memories of his previous incarnation as Albafica. Overwhelmed by the conflicting emotions inside his head, on hand Minos had been an enemy at the time and needed to be taken out at the cost of his previous incarnation's life. On the other Albafica had been entralled by the man's strength, stamina and the strange pull between them that at the tme he could only define as a worthy opponent. Minos had wanted Albafica to survive the battle, but duty dictated otherwise and for the first time Albafica had not minded a compliment to his good looks.

Somewhere along the line Aphrodite's legs had collapsed but he had not hit the floor instead when the vision cleared he found himself looking into a pair of silver pools that had not bothered to hide their concern. Athene had decided Aphrodite should recover from the shock of such a memory surge and Minos had offered to take take him to his home for that purpose before anyone could object they were out the door and half way there.

The first time in the palatial manor or the griffon's lair as others called it Aphrodite found ths small courtyard and it's griffon statues surrounded by blue roses that steadfastly refused to bloom. That night they sat together in this garden talking about their shared past and what had happened since. And Aphrodite being the freer more evolved version of the soul once named Albafica made the first move, kissing Minos on the cheek thanking him for helping his soul evolve into it's current form because before he had met Minos the concepts of love and cherishing oneself had been a strange and uncontemplated concept for the Pisces Saints who had been doomed to eternal solitude. That night the blue roses bloomed.

Aphrodite chuckled remembering how unfazed Athene and Shaka were when he announced that he would be staying in the Underworld with Minos. Lord Hades had even pulled him to oneside a week later to thank him for his decision and a short chat with Rhadamanthys explained that Minos had been very difficult to live with recently.

"I thought I'd find you here." Minos' voice caressed his ears. Turning to face his soulmate the former saint smiled. Minos had removed his armour allowing his arms to cross over his bare chest.

"Oh? What made you think that?" Aphrodite scooted over on his stone bench patting the newly vacated area enticing the Judge to come over.

"You always come here to think when your worried." The white haired man stated accepting his seat, his silver eyes clouded by worry.

"As do you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Aphrodite had an easier time believing Poseidon was a desert deity. "I was talking to some of the other former saints today."

Minos raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. That freakish Goddess seems to have a lot of history here, but no one will say anything about it."

"It's a dark subject." Minos sighed, his lips moved but no words came out when they finally did they formed the worst question imaginable to either party. "Do you regret remaining here?"

"No." Aphrodite replied instantly. "I chose to stay here with you. Of course I miss Athene and my friends sometimes but I have many friends here and most importantly the upper world does not have you in it."

Minos' eyes widened. "But you've lost your powers because of me."

"My powers are not what defines me. I love you Minos, I couldn't live up there without you and I am very determined to stay by your side no matter what. Now please don't let such silly notions in your head."

"That woman will be back. I want, no I need you to be careful. She can go wherever there is earth."

Aphrodite nodded. "I will be. It figures, she'd have to be an earth goddess to be able to manipulate plants like that, even the Underworld varieties. Can I get a weapon?"

"What kind would you like?"

"Not sure. Most of my techniques don't involve proper weapons."

"Throwing knives? Shuriken?"

"I was thnking more towards swords or a staff weapon, a trident maybe."

Minos shook his head. "You're a mid to long range fighter Affie. I honestly do not lke the idea of you fighting up close and personal with an enemy."

Aphrodite frowned. "I am a competant warrior Minos."

"I know you are." Minos pulled him close enough to let their foreheads rest against each other. "You are my soul mate my beloved Pisces rose. I know you can fight, you're better than most specters. I just don't want you to have to fight."

"I want to fight by your side. If that thing maskerading as a goddess had hurt you I-"

Minos silenced him with a peck on the lips laying Aphrodite's hand over his heat he whispered. "Aphrodite, you are always fighting at my side from right here. If you want to take up arms I won't stop you, but no matter what happens please let me protect the center of my universe."

Aphrodite nodded blushing brightly unable to make proper words. When Minos spoke from his heart he always managed to take his breath away.

Minos smiled. "You are adorable when you blush."

"AH-HEM!"

"You have three seconds to leave before I maim you Rhadamanthys." Minos growled glaring at the other judge out the corner of his eye. The blond however did not take a hint.

"Do you really think I would risk limbs disturbing you two if it wasn't important?"

Aphrodite pulled himself out of Minos' arms. "He's right love. Would you like something Rhadamanthy?"

"Not stupid either. I won't stay long. Ths concerns Shun."

"Shun?" The pair exclaimed.

"I was talking with Lords Thanatos and Hypnos about ways to increase our defences against another incursion. When Lord Hades appeared with his sword donned and his helmet of invisibility under his arm."

"What in all that's sacred would he do that for?" Minos demanded knowing the potential repercussions of their Lord's actions.

"Shun has met her. He and Lord Hades spoke in a dream." Rhadamanthys explained at Aphrodite's confused expression. "The end result is that she has made her presence known to the bronze Saints. Lord Hades was about to go and see eus to ask, make him do something about her until Lords Thanatos and Hypnos talked him out of it. His feathers are still ruffled he's probably pacing around his palace right now."

"Even if we did want to warn Athene and her saints no specter is allowed out of the Underworld without her permission and if we cannot visit to get permission we're stuck."

Aphrodite clapped his hands together. "I have an idea. If we can't get to them we shall help them come to us. Afterall as a former gold saint I know a fair few things and some loop-holes we can use to our advantage."

"Beauty and brains." Minos grinned pulling Ahprodite close once more. "Whatever did I do to deserve you?"

"Shush! Now listen closely-" and the two Judges listened attentively to his plan and decided it just might work assuming they could extend their invitation to the right sort of saint.

to be continued... 


	15. Chapter 15

Okay I think I've mentioned before but I'm going to be off for a week on holiday therefore no postings from Sunday onwards.

Big thanks to all the readers and reviewers I'm super glad your all still here and reading.

Usual disclaimer and off we go.

Note: Shaka psychic talking (Mu psychic talking)

Something Amiss Chapter 15 Aries Temple.

Mu wandered though his temple with no destination in mind. Repairing the cloths had taken much longer than he expected. It did not help that they had many stories to impart some sad, some happy and others were just heart warming.

The cancer cloth had alot to get of it's chest plate. It was over joyed that Deathmask had learned his lesson and now gave life the respect it deserved. It had many good things to say about the dragon saint who cured it's owner of his warped way of seeing the world. And surprisingly it was very happy to clash with the Capricorn cloth again.

The images that followed Mu decided to put in his amnesia file after all no one wanted to or needed to know the psychic side-effects of repairing cloths.

Gathering up his cloak Mu glanced up at the stars. Nothing helped clear his mind faster. Without warning a familiar psychic prod caught his attention. Shaka prodded again, this time more firmly. Curious Mu opened his mind.

(What are you doing in the Scorpio Temple?) Mu asked instantly wondering if he wanted to know.

I am guarding Milo. Shaka replied feeding Mu the image he saw in his mind's eye of the room.

(Why?)

He's fragile at the moment. The wounds in his heart are bleeding profusely and that idiotic fool is even more stupid than even I could imagine him to be.

(Of course. You realise Camus has a lot on his mind. He needs to regain his center before he can-)

Milo has been attacked.

(WHAT?)

So loud.

(Is Milo alright? Is the enemy still here?)

The enemy is gone. They have not harmed him but touched his hair leaving behind a trace of ther cosmos.. If we do not restore Milo's mental stability soon I fear the worst could happen.

(Have you told Camus?)

No point. The Aquarius Saint is too busy swimming against the current of the big Egyptian river. He refuses to accept that Milo centers him.

(He also discards Milo's attempts to make peace.) Mu sighed, clouds were gathering overhead bringing a chilly wind with them. (The Aquarius cloth is crying.)

Obviously it has more sense than it's owner.

(It remembers the love of Degel and Kardia. They did not have much time together but they made the most of what they had.)

Perhaps you should remind Camus of that.

(Are you asking me to get involved?)

You already are involved. Camus is headed your way.

(Did you force him this way?)

If he had done as he was told he would not be headed your way, he would be having a life-affirming happy reunion with Milo.

Mu laughed. (You do not play the part of match maker very well at all.)

Which is why I have a beautiful, compassionate and gentle assistant who does.

(I see you've heard Shun is returning for a while.)

I was not aware that I was conversing with Shun.

Mu flushed sure his bright cheeks could be seen as easily as the Sanctuary clock tower. (Shaka!)

As Virgo Saint I speak only the truth. Do what you will with the information.

Mu quickly gathered his thoughts. (What's brought this on?)

Destiny. Being dead for a short time adjusts your way of thinking. Aphrodite is dileriously happy with Minos. I spied on them for a while after he chose to remain with the Griffon. I'm surprised Kanon came back considering the karmic gravity between him and...

(You spied on them and you didn't tell me?)

Have I not set your mind at rest now? Shaka's tone faked an innocence Mu doubted he possessed. I'll let you in on a little secret. They aren't the only people I have spied on recently.

(Shaka.)

Yes?

(Have you been spying on me?)

Why don't you ask my cloth?

(That is not an answer! And you never damage your cloth and rarely remove it.)

Then perhaps you should assist me. Shaka chuckled withdrawing from the telepathic conversation leaving Mu with a raging blush, scattered thoughts, Shaka-isms to decifer, an ice saint to deal with and very little time to compose himself before the aforementioned saint arrives at his door.

to be continued... 


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone back from holiday! Had a great time but when I got home the internet connection had died and one of my pet snakes has a touch of the serpentine version of the cold, which is really bad for them but I think we've caught it in time.

Anyway my appologies for keeping you all waiting (as I write this I have not checked PMs or e-mails yet) thank you all very much for reading and reviewing.

The usual disclaimers apply and without further ado here comes...

Something Amiss Chapter 16- The Path of the Zodiac between Taurus and Cancer.

Kanon trudged up the long flight of stairs to the Cancer Temple convinced some mischeivous divinity had acquired a cosmic rolling pin and rolled the stairs out increasing the length and driving him mad. Worse still tonight his older brother would not be coming back to the Gemini Temple forcing him to spend another night alone in the large cold place he called home.

There was only one set back to being revived and that was the fact that being alone in the huge temple reminded him of the prison cell Poiseidon had placed him in. Sure he had deserved it and had survived the crashing waves, the howling winds and the terrifying storms. It was the silence that nearly destroyed him.

Never in an eternity did Kanon want to hear the absence of life that he had heard in that cold wet cell. Even Athene's prayers could not spare him that terror. At least with Saga sleeping in the room beside him the sound of his breathing reminded Kanon that he was not alone and did not have to endure the memory of that fear. He still had not told Saga everything that had happened. Saga still felt that even though he had been forgiven by all that he still needed to seek it and Kanon knew how guilty he still felt over what had happened when Saga had cast him out of the Sanctuary and caused him to go to Atlantis.

There was no way of telling his twin that without forcing more pain upon him. Why his older brother could not just accept the forgiveness he had been given was beyond Kanon's comprehension. He was thankful for Athene's forgiveness and could not truly describe the way he felt upon the subject.

"Reborn." He whispered catching a flutter of movement in the corner of his eye. Twisting to face it, he made eye to grey hooded face contact. The lady stood atop the clock tower, a lamp dangling at her side and an air of maternal protection around her casting a slender hand towards him she beckoned him to come closer.

Her smile unnerved him of all the Saints to try and trick with fake emotions she picked the one who understood those techniques best. With each passing moment she grew more insistent and more demanding Kanon waited fully expecting her to attack and ready for it.

"Kanon?" Camus' calm voice made the Gemini Saint jump. "Is something wrong?"

"She's going to... attack?" Kanon's voice wavered. In the fraction of a second he had broke visual contact with her she had disappeared as if she had never existed. "She's gone. She was right there."

Camus switched his gaze serveral times between the vacant clock tower roof and the azure haired Saint. "Have you been sparring with Aldebaran?"

"No."

"Took a heavy blow to the head?"

"Not since the holy war." Kanon growled. "She was right there! A motherly type with a fake smile. Her grey cloak was flapping in the wind how could you not have seen her."

"Kanon. There is no one there. Perhaps you should go and get some sleep."

Deciding to go with the ice saint's flow Kanon agreed. "If you want you can crash at my temple for the night save you walking up the stairs."

Camus' eyes shimmered forcing the saint to look away. "Thank you for the offer but I can't I have other things to attend to." With his excuse made the Aquarius Saint fled to the Taurus temple.

Kanon bit his tongue he could read the confused man's thoughts pretty easily. He wants to be near a blunet who's colour leaned more to purple than azure. Therefore he was suffering because the ice saint was like his older brother and did not understand that this new lease on life they have been given is a blessed new begining the sins of the past washed clean.

Milo understood they had spoke in a sort of code about the situation the other day. That day it had been hard to look at Milo, he reminded Kanon of how he used to be until his despair turned to rage and he arrived at Atlantis. He prayed nothing horrible had to befall the Scorpio saint before Camus' spring thaw arrived.

Resuming his climb up the steps Kanon desperately tried to shake the feeling that he was being watched. Camus was probably right, he had been getting very little sleep since his twin was stuck in the Pope's residence working as Shion's assistant and practically running the Sanctuary while he was travelling with Dohko. His steps grew quicker nearly racing into the Cancer temple incase Camus was wrong.

Once inside he felt a reassuring tug. If he had to define it, the sensation was close to holding one end of a lifeline and being pulled towards safety magnified many times over. Stangely the Gemini saint could not pinpoint the precise location. Compelled by the desire to see what was calling him so strongly Kanon moved deeper into the temple surprised by the joy he felt upon realising the tug was growing stronger with each step he took.

The slabs beneath him peeled away falling into the dark abyss beneath the temple. Kanon did not attempt to stop his fall or call for help. He knew someone was going to catch him so he let go of his concious mind and let gravity do the rest.

to be continued...  



	17. Chapter 17

A big shout for new reviewers, story followers and readers! Thank you very much you wonderful people.

Again the story is still jumping from place to place I assure you all it is all going to work out. It's also the blessing/curse of having so many wonderful characters to play with.

Usual disclaimer applies and here we go.

Something Amiss Chapter 17. Airplane enroute to Greece (about 45mins out)

Shun decided to stretch legs his legs to avoid nodding off on the slim to non-existant chance Hades reconnected the dream connection. There were two good things to come from the incident, one, he got to see Hades and two, it proved that buried somewhere deep in Seiya's soul there was an element of discretion.

However the way they had parted troubled Shun. Hades was not his normal self, he seemed to be on the verge of terror every time the subject of the strange goddess came up. That coupled with the fact Hades had been restless enough to risk a dream connection in the first place set off an alarm bell in his head. Plus Shun had not had the chance to reassure him at all. Looking down imagining the nearby earth that hid the Underworld from view Shun prayed Hades would not do anything foolish in this dangerous time of fledgling peace and that if he did Hypnos, Thanatos and the three Judges would be able to stop him or at least talk him out of it.

Walking back towards his seat Shun noticed his older brother, for a split second he considered ducking until he saw the head of dark blue hair loll to the side. Curious the emeraldet slipped into the seat infront of his bother and peeked over the headrest.

A serene expression lay across Ikki's face which transfixed Shun as he tried to remember the last time he had seen Ikki asleep. Of course he had seen him unconcious, tough fighting did have that side-effect and always held a trace of pain over the face, especially the corners of the eyes Shun had noticed.

It suddenly hit Shun that in all the years he had known Ikki, which was his entire life, he had never seen him sleep.

"Shun?" Hyoga's whisper surprised him.

"Sorry." Shun whispered back, he had not realised that the blond was there. "I've never seen my Nii-san asleep before."

"Really?" Hyoga frowned looking over at Ikki.

Shun noticed a bulge on the arm rest and knew the shape of hands being held when he saw it. "Hyoga is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what?" Bright blue eyes widened a fraction, which is the closest the ice saint ever came to the deer in the headlights expression.

"Oh nothing really." Shun decided to change the topic. "Are you looking forward to seeing Camus?"

"Yeah."

Shun frowned letting Hyoga know he had not convinced him eventually Hyoga sighed.

"We've been trading texts and e-mails."

Shun's heart trembled if his suspicions were correct then what would become of this thing that was starting between Hyoga and Ikki. Mentally slapping himself Shun realised that Hyoga is not the kind to show this level of affection to just anyone, this sort of attention for the Russian swan meant one thing. Serious interest.

"What's wrong?"

"Camus isn't doing so well. He hasn't said why, but I think it may have something to do with Milo."

"I'd've thought Milo would have been overjoyed to have Camus back."

"Of course!"

"Hm?"

"I think he misses him." Hyoga's grin implied everything Shun needed to know. "But with all that's happened he doesn't think he deserves to be near Milo."

"If that's the sort of silliness going around Camus' head he won't even be talking to Milo. He must be in so much pain." Shun sank into his seat after the battle of the tweleve temples Shun had found Milo alone in the Scorpio temple duty was the only thing that kept Milo from doing anything foolish in the early days of his greif. Then for them to have to fight when Camus came back as a Specter... "Milo needs Camus just as much as I need-"

"You need who?" Hyoga asked forgetting he was supposed to whisper.

Ikki murmered pulling his arm up along with Hyoga's, who actually flushed a pretty shade of pink. "It's not-"

"I wouldn't mind if it was." Shun smiled thankful that even in his sleep Ikki could protect him from his own mouth when he was about to put his foot in it. "I better go. If I'm right here all the good this sleep has done for him will be for nothing."

Hyoga nodded giving Ikki's arm a gentle tug. Instead of landing back on the armrest the blond found his hand pulled onto Ikki's lap.

Shun adjusted the blanket for Hyoga's sake the poor ice saint looked like he was going to die of embarrassment especially if the now up and wandering Pegasus saint saw it. "Don't look so worried Hyoga. I know you'll take good care of my nii-san."

The pair shared a look. Both knew Ikki would never say such a thing to anyone remotely interested in Shun. The emeraldet walked back to his seat a smile resting on his face. If things went as well as he thought they were going to between his brother and Hyoga then Ikki may just loosen the reins a little. He would understand his little brother needs someone special too. Of course it would not be a very big cushion when Shun finally sat him down and told him that he's in love and the Master of the underworld is his lover.

to be continued... 


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys!

Thanks for being here. I'm hoping to update 'Finding you' soon so please be patient.

Usual disclaimers and such.

Shaka psychic talk (Mu psychic talk)

Something Amiss Chapter 18 - Aries Temple.

Mu kept a close eye on the simmering tea, he had expected Camus to have arrived by now but the boisterious hollering from the Taurus Temple told him the Aquarius saint would be a while. The jist of the noise meant Aldebaran is bestowing one of his 'It-is-not-all-that-bad' speeches which would give Mu ample time to mull over Shaka's words.

Some had very clear meanings, others would require meditation however Shaka did have a teasing playful side that could have come out to play and plague Mu. Of course the Aries Saint knew his own feelings and knew if Shaka was serious he would jump at the chance.

Fingers ran through his long lavender hair made him freeze. He had not sensed anyone trip his psychic alarm wires, still could not sense any cosmos but felt someone standing close behind him playing with his hair from his halo right down to the tip. Frowning he readied himself for a psychic slap, Shaka had gone too far. The energy drained out of him.

Something cold and coarse wrapped around his ankles creeping up his legs. This was not Shaka's doing.

"Don't be afraid precious one." A motherly voice whispered as the restraints,clearly visible as metallic vines reaching over his knees trapping him in his chair. "I will not harm you or the heartless goddess who resides at the top of these stairs."

"Who are you?" Mu demanded whilst discreetly gathering a tiny ball of psychic energy which he would add to in time with the growth spurts of the vines. If he could not sense he at this range then odds are Shaka could not sense her either. Even the Aries saint bravest of all saints knew when he needed help nor was he prideful or foolish enough to think he could deal with ths woman on his own.

"That is not important," she sighed dreamily. "You have such wonderful hair. So soft so silky barely different from the softness of the golden fleece itself. Your sibling has it too."

"I am an only child."

The woman laughed. "No silly. Your sibling spirits are a far stronger family than any created by blood ties. All such beauties and soon I will be able to protect you all. None of you will ever have to worry again."

Mu felt her cosmos rise. Her plans excited her to such a degree she forgot the need for stealth. Seizing the opportunity Mu flung the psychic energy ensuring it hit Shaka square in the head, it was the only thing he noticed at times like this when he was in a deep psychic scan.

The woman did not approve. The vines tightened their hold threatening to dent and rend apart the leg sections of the Aires cloth climbing higher they ensnared his arms reaching for his throat. Burning his cosmos in an imitation of his crystal wall Mu kept the writhing plants at bay knowing with this hastily constructed technique could collapse at any given moment.

Yanking his head back by a fistful of hair Mu's face was forced towards a leaf covered in thin blade like thorns. Pulling harder she stopped scant millimeters away from the sharp tips her cosmos trembled should she finish her act or not?

"Why?" She demanded her free hand slipping under Mu's chin making him look at the thorns. "Why must my children misbehave so? Don't you know how much it hurts me to have to punish you? Why can't you do as you are told? None of you need anything but me."

MU! Shaka's psychic voice reverberated through the Aires temple. The pressure of his voice hit the goddess forcing her to lean back. Release him or-

Mu could not hear anymore his senses clouded by two great forces clashing. The sound of his blood pumping throughout his body roared in his ears threatening to explode. The Aires cloth shivered, the pressure of the colliding cosmoses cracking the left shoulder plate. There was no room for him to burn his own cosmos, Shaka and the goddess left him no room just like a candle being suffocated by a hurricane.

Cracking open an eye Mu could see the Aires temple was doing far worse than himself. Walls now were more hole than stone, the familiar marble ceiling above him replaced by a roof of thick thorns that bore ice burns. Every so often the roof would shudder under the impact of Aldebaran's Grand Horn. They could not tell that they were having an effect, for every thorn and blade edged leaf destroyed three more took it's place. To have four gold saints struggle with one opponent like this is unheard of. Most gods fell when three were present.

Mu felt the vines move, Shaka screamed. The sound filling Mu with an unholy terror. She had hurt Shaka, the one among the saints closest to being a god. The goddess' cackle filled his ears as did the lashes of vines he could not see.

Better to die trying than to sit and pray for everything to turn out right. Mu gathered his remaining strained cosmos in one place, around himself ready to release his final Stardust Exinction. If he failed then Shaka and all the other saints would be visiting the Underworld permanently.

The goddess noticed the build up of his cosmos. "You would die to protect this monster in man-skin?"

"Shaka is no monster!" He whispered blazing his cosmos higher than he ever had before. "The only one here is you." The goddess stepped back shaking her head. "I'll not stand for this behaviour."

To Mu's horror the vines began to absorb his cosmos draining the power away as fast as he could muster it. The stardust exinction fell from ethereal cosmic radiance to less than a dying candle leaving himself and the goddess unharmed.

Thank you Mu.

The Aires saint could feel the smile in Shaka's voice. The goddess howled thrown clear through her own thorn riddled roof her cosmos disappeared the plants holding him died allowing him to slip to the cool floor of his battered temple.

Mu knew she would not be gone long as a warm presence he knew very well wrapped around him promising to keep him and the Aires temple safe whilst he sleeps.

to be continued...

AN: This chapter changed during the type up quite drastically from the original rough. What do people think? Too much or not enough? 


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone sorry this update has taken so long the last chapter misbehaved and deviated fom what I had written in the rough hence I needed to rewrite the next and see what of the rough chapters I already had were still relevant. Big thanks to Shadow Preistesses for helping me out.

Okay now I've written this chapter is the start of the aftermath of the battle. (So far it's the only part of the aftermath I wrote that I'm happy with since it's a bank holiday, in the UK, I'll do something to the second part which will feature Camus' pov though all in the 3rd person as normal.) I hope you all like it.

Anyway, usual disclaimer and here we go!

Something Amiss Chapter 19- Sanctuary (Scorpio and Aires temple). Aftermath part 1

Milo could not remember a time when Shaka had screamed. The foreign sound had roused him from a deep dreamless sleep. Of course he had been shocked to see the solitary blond saint standing at the bottom of his bed. Even more so to hear the scream repeat and see his body twitch as if he were being flogged by a sadistic torture master with many invisible spiked whips. Worst of all plants had sprouted all across the floor and all were reaching for the blond trying break open the joints of the Virgo cloth.

Recating rather than thinking Milo scrambled to the bottom of the bed charged up his scarlet needle and began poking the thicker stems that had nearly worked their way into the Virgo cloth. The plants screamed lke a woman in pain, if it wasn't for Shaka still being in distress and scarily unable to defend himself from a dual psychic and physical battle Milo would have retreated in terror.

The more he struck the further his venom travelled though the plants, soon the slightest brush of his cosmos was enough to make them turn to a putrid mush that he knew would take forever to clean up. Searching for the figurative and literal root of the physical problem that he could deal with Milo found his bedside table held something other than a book and drinking water. Yanking the small cupboard door open Milo backed away.

A tuber root surrounded by hairy off shoots with a woman's face stared back at him. Her eyes clearly in pain but not the physical kind his venom had wrought. The kind he knew too well.

"Dear one," the root whispered in a voice Milo was sure he had heard some place before. "What have they done to you? What have they bound you with to make you attack me."

"You attacked us."

"I wished to stop a monster from harming my children, your siblings." The root began to dissolve the mouth stubbornly fought back the poison to speak. "I will save you all this time. I have the lost the battle but remember my sweet poison I will never lose this war."

The tuber root vanished it's rotting juices seeping through the wood and into the stone staining it black.

Remembering to breathe Milo fought back the screams that wanted to burst out. Once in full control of himself he whispered. "I am so going to have nightmares about this."

A warm hand landed on his shoulder. "Thank you Milo. I couldn't have done it without you're help."

"Don't mention it. What was that? What was it doing in my bedside table and why were you here anyway?"

"All will be explained later. We must hurry to the Aires Temple. I will translocate us there."

"Wait! I'll run don't-"

It was too late Shaka had already enveloped the Scorpio Saint in the golden haze of his power teleporting them to the first temple. Milo cursed upon being let out of the energy. His head swam, his gut had twisted itself in knots and nobody had better touch his stomach or whatever it was that he last ate would be paying everyone a visit.

Two pairs of hands caught Milo before he hit the floor.

"Gods above Shaka!" Aiolos of Sagitarius hissed. "Couldn't you have let him don the Scorpio cloth before coming here?"

"Yeah!" Aioria of Leo shouted then whispered. "Sorry Milo."

" 's ok. It's been a rough morning." Milo sighed letting the other two saints support his weight until Aiolos put his arm around his waist and hauled the Scorpio against his side as the larger man sat down. A gold wing made it's way around Milo forcing the Scorpio half way onto the Sagittarius' lap before emanating a gentle healing cosmos. Too tired mentally and physically to object to being treated like a little kid once again by Aiolos Milo let his rest against the man's shoulder. It was not as comfortable as Camus' but after this morning it would do.

Aiolos as instinctive and perceptive as always understood whispering into Milo's blue hair. "It's okay Milo. I've got you, there's no falling today."

Milo nodded and let his body recouperate. The morning was still not over, the battle had been won but soon the shouting would start and he needed to get this head ache long gone before that starts. Milo could sense the others gathering but keeping to the one side knowing teleportation of any kind affects the Scorpio in strange ways. For that consideration he was grateful he just wished a certain ice saint would come over place his hand on his forehead and make his headache vanish like he always did when those who could use teleportation used it to tease the Scorpio.

I guess times change, Milo thought letting his head sink into the Sagitarius' warmth, at least big brother Aiolos hasn't changed a bit since he came back.

to be continued... 


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! It's amazing chapter 20 has arrived! I never thought I could get this far but I have. Thank you all for your support!

Usual disclaimer and let's dive in.

Something Amiss Chapter 20- Outside the Aries Temple.

Camus blazed his cosmos using his diamond hard ice to hold the thorns at bay. Aldebaran had already lost his right horn to one of the spraying thorn needles and that had been a very close call for the Taurus, an inch or two left and the large man would have lost his eye and possibly more.

The only obstacle to his plan for sealing the thorns is their rate of regeneration. Every shot from the cage barrier surrounding the temple reloaded as soon as the thorn thrust it's way from the body of the plant.

"Damnable thing is worse than a school of sharks!" Camus growled feeling unpleasant droplets of frozen sweat on his brow. "Any ideas Aldebaran?"

"None!" The Taurus' furstration clear in his roar. "Aiolos! Aioria! Good now we should be able to get somewhere!"

Camus felt the breeze from the Sagitarius saint's wings and welcomed it. With Aiolos' archery they should be able to break the cage without becoming human pin cushions.

Aioria charged his fist attack. Before Camus could warn him sharper thorns erupted from inside the thorns he had already frozen cracking the ice shell.

"Camus! Get out of there!" One of the saints called not that the Aquarius saint had the time to concentrate on anything beside maintaining the ice seal. Even though his comrades were nearby Camus felt utterly alone and his opponent grew stronger and more vindictive by the second. He turned his head to the right before he knew what he was doing finding words ready to be said to someone who was not there.

The rage and pain at his own stupid mistakes and foolish actions added extra power to the cold fury of his ice shield. It didn't matter how many thorns the cage grew and threw Camus would lock them in ice and prevent them from harming any well meaning but charging idiots who may come rushing in.

If Milo were here he could shoot the roots with his scarlet needle and the cage would die, Camus' heart constricted at the thought he didn't want the Scorpio saint anywhere near this place if failed then he wouldn't be the only one to die again.

"Camus! Keep going!" Aiolos' shout broke the ice saint's downward spiral. "The cage is buckling!"

Opening eyes he had not realised he had closed Camus saw the vines thin. Blotches of purple and black make their way steadily up the stems. Only one person could do that and as always they managed to save Camus from inevitable destruction, he had been close to burning his own life force away to keep the ice seal intact.

"Just a little more Camus!" Aioria cheered as the stems supporting the cage collasped under the weight of the ice. Releasing the technique Camus staggered back grateful that was over.

A surge of Shaka's cosmos combined with Milo's and Mu's surged outwards knocking the four saints to the floor purging the temple of the enemy's presence.

Desperate to know if Milo is inside and safe Camus struggled to his feet, stumbling over fallen bits of temple leaning on an intact column he surveyed the damage. Only Mu was inside and physically okay except for being exhausted. Aldebaran grabbed his shoulder preventing the ice saint from falling. Aiolos and Aioria scrambled towards Mu only to be stopped by the golden haze of Shaka's version of teleportation blocking their way.

A swift curse and Milo appeared from the haze landing in the brothers' waiting arms. Shaka manifested himself beside Mu taking the lavender haired saint in his arms nearly crushng him to his chest. Watching Shaka, the most awkward of the gold saints display such fierce emotion infront of others his armour cracked from the psychic side of this battle made Camus hurt in ways he could not comprehend. After a moments thought and a quick glance at Milo he understood what the emotion was that came with the hurt.

Jealousy.

Aiolos had pulled Milo into what he knew to be a brotherly embrace, everyone knew Milo handled teleportation of anykind badly, those who had the ability had often used it to tease him. Leaving the poor scorpio in discomfort they could not understand and keeled over a column trying hard not to lose the contents of his stomach. The only difference now is that Aiolos was looking after him and not Camus who could do the job much better than the sagitarius. And why had Shaka been in the Scorpio temple anyway?

Aldebaran nudged his arm careful not to knock him over with his prodigious strength. "Your space is being invaded."

Camus fell back into his frozen mask. "I don't know what you are refering to."

Aldebaran shook his head. "You're being foolish."

"We have more pressing things to deal with." Camus reminded him.

"Of course," the Taurus huffed. "We should be gateful Mu, Milo and Shaka appear relatively unharmed. I am told psychic battles are far more intense than physical battles."

"I wouldn't know." Camus became a little distracted, a scorpio with a slightly confused and a little bit dazed could do that to just about anyone. He quickly froze and shattered the inclination to rush over there rip the Sagitarius saint's wings off, freeze the elder saint who in Camus' opinion was enjoying himself a little too much and take Milo away to a quiet place where he could recover but duty came first.

Unsurprisingly Deathmask and Shura had not arrived nor had Saga who would most likely be teleporting Athene here soon but he had expected Kanon to appear. Afterall the Gemini saint was not a heavy sleeper.

In a flash of blue light Athene, Saga, Deathmask and Shura appeared near Shaka and Mu. Saga immediately sought his younger twin's presence and frowned when he could not find it in the vicinity. This concerned Camus but he pushed it aside as Athene rushed as much as even she dared to Mu's side waiting for Shaka's permission before she examined the unconcious saint.

I wonder how Pope Shion will react to Shaka's new role as Mu's self-appointed shepherd? Camus wondered as the goddess began to sense the enemy's cosmos.

to be continued... 


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone. Today we're going to take a short break in the Underworld I hope you all enjoy.

Usual disclaimer HUGE thanks to everyone here and here we go.

Something Amiss Chapter 21. The Underworld.

Rhadamanthys hovered paitently below a large blue crystal hanging from the roof of the Underworld. Outsiders rarely noticed the sparkling crystals that made the sky of the Underworld and for that he was glad and very few Specters could enjoy the peace and tranquility they bestowed. The restoration of these crystals from the dark taint had been the first proof for him that times were changing and the Lord of the Underworld was finally free of the chains that bound him.

This particular crystal had always been his favourite for reasons he could not discern. It rippled every so often cascading various shades of blue he was sure should not be found in the sky but on the surface of a sun kissed ocean. He had been quite happy to seek out the pleasantest part of this particular stretch of the Underworld's roof that somehow was supposed to be conected to the Cancer temple. The part that disturbed him was the whispers shared between the happy couple just as he left. He was sure the pale blunet had said something about birthdays, holidays humans celebrated on the surface and them all coming together. Perhaps he had misheard. However he had not misheard Minos' hearty laugh and that comment about Rhadamanthys' faction soon being a little happier concerned him. There was nothing wrong with combat readiness especially with *her* lurking.

If anything this whole mad scheme was beginning to look like a bad idea. Sure he had adjusted the spell to pull a living saint down here for a little chat but he had no clue how to send them back without on of the gods' permission. Lord Hades would not be pleased unless it was Shun that appeared in the Underworld and then he doubted he would let Shun leave not that Shun would want to leave if what he had heard is right.

During the disagreement he had the bad luck to see and take part in at the worst point he had been sure Lord Thanatos was about to punch Lord Hades in the face when he stopped the motion and pulled the Lord of the Underworld by his shoulder to the one side and spoke to him in tones so hushed even the super sensitive ears of Lord Hypnos could not hear what was said. Whatever it was it worked Lord Hades quickly calmed down and put the invisible sword back in it's rightful place before announcing that he was going for a walk and that he was not to be disturbed unless the hateful woman made an appearance.

Before he could contemplate what force could cause such a change the crystal above his head thrummed. Whoever had been caught by the spell is about to arrive and he had better catch them or they'd be a permanent resident considering the long drop to the Underworld's ground floor. Rhadamanthys, a man who prided himself of his self-control, could barely contain his excitement or the rapid pumps of his heart the last time he felt this way he had been in the presence of-

"Kanon?" He gasped as the crystal gave birth to the saint ending his spell induced journey. Catching the Gemini saint in his arms bridal style Rhadamanthys' mind went completely blank. His senses compenstated for him memorising everything about this moment to permanent memory from the blessed burden of Kanon's weight proclaiming that this was not a dream to every shimmer of the saint's hair in the crystal light making the surface of the ocean become bland in comparison.

The wyvern could not be sure if this was luck or divine intervention but whatever happened when Kanon opened his eyes the blond knew he would have to thank Aphrodite and may even risk a polite kiss on the lips to show his appreciation irrespective of what Minos may do to him afterward.

Kanon began to stir moving his head to the side. He very quickly woke up upon realising he was being held. Confused bright green eyes ensnared Rhadamanthys whilst the saint froze in his arms.

"Am I dreaming?"

The wyvern bit his tongue. The first answer that came to mind was not suitable due to the fact it would involve invading Kanon's personal space even more than he was and hs self control was barely holding him in check so he went with his second answer.

"No."

Blinking Kanon processed the nformation before asking. "We're not in the Sanctuary are we?"

"Let me fly us over to that ledge in the crystal and I promise I'll explain everything."

Kanon nodded tentatively reaching up to hold on to his shoulders. "I don't want to fall," he explained looking around calmly as if this were an everyday occurance.

"Right." Reaching the ledge in the large pearl coloured stalactite he helped Kanon into the gap before furling his wings taking his place beside the saint careful not to encroach too much on the limited space though if they were Minos and Aphrodite then this would be considered cosy and rather romantic looking out amongst the crystal sky watching the colours move through them like clouds.

Mentally slapping such notions out of his head Rhadamanthys was unsure where or how to start his explaination and the stange itch in his hands was not helping. Glancing over at Kanon was a bad idea but he did it anyway and lost his ability to breathe and think again. If there are truly creatures who could be called angels then surely Kanon had to be one. He looked as though he was trying to convince himself of something and finally he turned to face the wyvern a teasing half smile on his lips and broke the silence.

"So why have you kidnapped me?"

"I haven't."

"You do know the definition of the word 'kidnap' right?"

"Of course I know. I am familair with all laws."

"Alright. Where in all this did I say 'Okay Mister Wyvern take me to the Underworld'?"

Rhadamanthys opened his mouth to object but quckly closed it before saying. "You are partially correct on a technicality."

Kanon raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Fine." Rhadamanthys knew a lost cause when he saw one. "I, Wyvern Rhadamanthys have kidnapped you, Kanon of Gemini. Happy?"

"You had better not say something like that around my big brother."

Rhadamanthys shrugged. "You're brother does not scare me. I don't understand how you two are related anyway."

"We're twins. Identical twins."

"You're as identical as the sun and moon. Saga is cold, aloof, arrogant and grates on my nerves. All I have to do is look at him and I want to knock his teeth out at times especially when he coddles you as if your a toddler. You on the other hand are-" The specter snapped his mouth shut horrified at the truths he was about to divulge. Why was the Gemini saint so damn easy to talk to?

Kanon poked his shoulder. "I'm what?"

"Different."

"How?"

"I have already said to me you two are as different as night and day. Now we have business to discuss."

"Ah the reason why you've kidnapped me."

"You're not going to let that go are you?"  
Kanon's smile nearly made him forget all about the business he had been summoned for. "Not anytime soon."

"Look there is a mad goddess running loose and-"

Kanon sat up straighter becoming more focused. "Wild guess she wears a grey robe and carrys a lantern."

"How do you know that?"

"Just before you kidnapped me she was standing on top of the Sanctuary clock tower beckoning me to go to her. Strange thing is Camus, who was right by me, couldn't see her."

"Dear Gods! She's already starting up there. Kanon promise me you won't ever go near her. There's no telling what she'll do to you or any of the others."

Kanon placed his cool hands on top of Rhadamanthys' that without the Specter's permission had found their way to Kanon's shoulders they saint pulled them off but kept a firm hold of them. "I promise. Now tell me what's been going on."

"Alright. But I'm not sure where to begin."

"The beginnings always a good place."

"The beginning is before the Time of Myth ended."

"Then it's good thing it'll be while before Saga notices I'm gone." Kanon gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Now where in the Time of Myth are we talking?"

"Athene and Poseidon were having one of their many disagreements and ..."

to be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Usual disclaimers and here we go.

Something Amiss Chapter 22- The Aires Temple, Sanctuary.

Although reluctant to loosen his hold on Mu Shaka understood that he needed to allow Athene to get a sense of the enemy's cosmos. The Goddess Incarnate closed her eyes picturing the karmic presence of the intruder.

"I am sorry Shaka." She said after a moment of contemplation. "I do not recognise this presence."

Having already expected this answer Shaka decided to point out a suggestion he had been playing with since the audacious divinity's first incursion against Milo. "Perhaps we should send an envoy to Hades and Poseidon. They may know her."

"You're asking us to ask them for information?" Saga all but shouted. "There is no way they would tell us the truth."

"We won't know unless we try." Aiolos stated from his seated position. "We might find that we have a common foe. This is too bold for a single divine being since it seems so far at least that she has no followers."

"She doesn't need any." Milo murmered surprising them all. "She has plants to use and they're everywhere."

Aldebaran nodded. "He has a point." the moment

Saga shook his head using it as an opportunity to look for his twin. "What if she's a cthonic goddess?"

"No." Athene stated. "She is definately not and not affiliated with the sea either."

"That leaves earth or sky as her domain." Aioria sighed.

Milo raised his head a little off Aiolos' shoulder. "Smart money's on earth."

"I agree." Aiolos said helping the scorpio sit up properly.

"Indeed. Plants flourish and mutate under her direction." Camus said standing a little straighter turning his attention to Shaka he asked. "Is it true you could not sense her?"

Shaka nodded more than a little peeved that the Aquarius would bring that up. "I could not until after Mu psychically contacted me. She saw his action as disobeidience and you all have seen the result. If I could have- Wonderful." The blond's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Everyone please stand back."

With the warning given a bright gold orb appeared in the center of the temple. In a flash Shion and Dohko landed side by side. It was still enough of a shock for the present saint's to see Dohko in his resurrected young form of about seventeen or eigthteen and the fact that for a while he would be five inches shorter than Shion. The Libra saint stepped back all to aware of what was about to happen. For the moment the blond pope was too busy looking at the temple and everyone was waiting with baited breath for the moment he saw the main situation.

"What in the universe did-" then his eyes landed on Mu and his captor. "Mu! Shaka explain yourself!"

"I have nothing to explain to you."

"The Aires temple is a mess, most of the gold saints are here and you are crossing boundaries you should not cross."

Dohko smiled Shion was just too cute in 'outrage' mode.

"There are no boundaries a Virgo saint cannot cross."

"There are when the Virgo knows better!"

"I am administering care to a comrade. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Except that you are not qualified."

"Aiolos is busy looking after Milo."

"And how did Milo get into that state?"

"The needs of many outweighed the few didn't they Milo."

With both irate blonds looking at him for confirmation Milo lay his head back against Aiolos' shoulder. "I don't feel well."

Aiolos smoothed the scorpio's hair back into place. "Leave him out of it."

The blonds went back to glaring at each other.

"It would seem that you are veto-ed Shaka."

"Such nonsense. Go back to your travels and enjoy your retirement."

"What did you just say?"

"Such a young body what shame it possesses the ears of an old man."

"These old ears are enough to hear the uproar that was happening here."

"And yet you only arrive now. How convienient."

"You don't have to deal with a heavy sleeper!"

"It must have been very disappointing for him to be woke from pleasant dreams just come here."

"Don't you dare try and bring me into this." Dohko spoke out his hands raised in surrender.

"But don't you feel neglected? After all the time wasted you think he'd have his priorities worked out."

"It doesn't help that his new body is not of legal age in most civilised countries these days." Shion muttered.

"Oh I see now. You can't so no else can. How selfish."

"Stop twisting things into what they are not! Mu needs medical care not molesting."

"It's not molesting until the fleece is removed."

"You'll be removing things over my-"

Dohko reached up covering his mouth. "No jinxes Shion. Mu's all grown up and do you two really want the first thing he sees to be you two arguing like little kids over him."

Shion's shoulders lost their tension. "As Mu's mentor I do not approve of this."

"As Mu's close companion I do not approve of your meddling in affairs you have no right to meddle in." Shaka stated quietly. He had wanted to say as Mu's lover but as Virgo saint he could only speak the truth and he was not. Yet.

"I aed it to m glad you have calmed down." Athene smiled genuinely happy to see her resurrected saints all together, except for one. "Where is Kanon? Surely even as tired as he has been he could not have slept through that."

Saga's frown deepened and in a flash of blue he was gone. The sudden cosmos flare from the Gemini temple spoke volumes to the other saints as Saga reappeared. "He's not there. Who saw him last?"

Aldebaran blanched. "He passed through my temple a little while before the intruder made her presence known."

Camus fell back against the column. "Oh Gods no."

"What?" Saga demanded. "Damn it Camus don't shut down! Speak!"

"I was walking to the Taurus Temple. Kanon was just walking up to the Cancer temple. He suddenly stopped staring at the clock tower. I asked him what was wrong and he said there was a woman in grey standing on the top of the clock tower. I couldn't see her and from what he said she had disappeared. We sort of both passed it off as his mind playing tricks on him and we went our separate ways."

Saga charged forward to grab the Aquarius by the throat stopping only because Milo got in his way. "Back off Saga." Milo's growl was no where near as threatening as he wanted it to be. "Anyone would have come to that conclusion before the attack on Mu."

"I can't tell if this is admirable or pathetic Milo. With all he's done and you still leap to this fool's defence."

"For all we know Mu could have been the frst she approached and Kanon may have teleported somewhere to get something and hasn't thought to leave a note. Did you even look for one?"

"No... I just-"

"Actually you were the first one she approached." Shaka pointed out. "I had no evidence of darker intentions so I thought it best to guard you while you slept."

"What?" The two blunets gasped together.

"Enough." Athene ordered. "This is what we will do. No saint that has been approached by her can be left on their own. This is not is negotiable. Shaka, take Mu to your temple, rest, we will alternate scanning between us. Shion, Dohko will you be able to support Shaka?"

"Yes Athene." Shion took Dohko's hand and touched Shaka's shoulder before teleporting them to the Virgo temple enterance.

"Good. Saga, Aioria I want you two to make contact with Poseidon at Atlantis, make the preparations and go. I hope Kanon has only gone to visit friends and that you will find him there."

"Yes Athene." Saga grabbed Aioria by the neck guard and teleported them away to the Pope's temple to grab some essentials.

"That should keep Saga busy until we can track Kanon down. Having never been to Atlantis himself he'll have to journey from Asgard by foot. Now Shura, Deathmask you are to check the archives. We must find out something on this errant goddess ourselves."

"Yes Athene." Shura bowed then shot Deathmask a 'don't you dare' look as he led the way to the archives. Deathmask sighed but followed without complaint.

"Aldebaran. Please inform the silver saints and see to our defences. Just because she has not brought warriors with her today does not mean she has none at her disposal."

"Yes Athene."

"Aiolos, Camus."

"Yes Athene?"

"Please look after Milo."

"Yes Athene."

"Wait don't we have any real orders?" The Scorpio demanded.

"Milo drop it." Aiolos warned.

"But what if she's still lurking? I don't mind being live bait."

"No!" Athene and Camus shouted at the same time.

Athene turned to the Sagitarius and Aquarius saints. "Please keep Milo inside the Sanctuary and out of danger. I must go and prepare to contact Hades."

"Yes Athene."

"Milo?"

"Yes Athene."

"Then please be safe."

After Athene left Milo began to walk out of the temple towards the common grounds of the Sanctuary.

"Milo where are you going?" Aiolos called after him.

"I'm not a plant person so she had to have put those plants in my room." Milo pointed out continuing on his way. "We won't find sign of her other than that."

"So you planned for Athene to forbid you from leaving the Sanctuay?" Camus asked.

Aiolos looked at the tealet. "When did Milo get smart?"

Before Camus could reply that he had always been smart Milo answered.

"I learned out of self-defence. Now come on. I know neither of you want to be stuck with me for long so let's poison those awful plants and make the Sanctuary as safe as it's name suggests." Milo chraged off in the vague diection of the taining grounds. There was no way he way going to show Camus how badly he was hurting right now and definately not how scared he is for himself, Kanon and Mu.

Unfortunately his actions made it impossible for him to see Camus reach out for him. Aiolos placed a staying hand on Camus' shoulder.

"You've only got yourself to blame for that Camus. If you want things to change your going to have to take charge."

Camus wiped his eyes. "Come on. We have to catch up before the idiot finds the trouble he's looking for."

"Right."

The two saints ran after the scorpio more than a little concerned at how much ground the scorpio had covered without equipping his cloth and still they could not see or sense him.

"By Athene where could he have gone?" Aiolos demanded scanning the area. When he turned back to Camus he nearly fell over, the Aquarius was as close to panic as he had ever seen him.

"I have a bad feeling about this. We should split up and cover more ground. Burn your cosmos if you find him."

"Okay! Let's go!" The pair split each paying for the Scorpio's safety.

to be continued...

(Gosh I think this might be the longest chapter so far) 


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone. Glad your all still here and I hope you are still enjoying the story. Again appologies for spelling/grammar mistakes but I will begin editing/tweaking soon so please bear with me on this.

Usual disclaimer and away we go.

Something Amiss C23- Crystal sky, Underworld.

Kanon reamined silent after Rhadamanthys finished his tale, keeping a firm hold on the Specter's hands. The blond could see the worried thoughts drifting across oceans of green and pondered their deeper meanings. Or at least he would have if thegentle ripples of the lights from the crystals dancing across Kanon did not keep keep distracting him.

Taking a deep breath the Saint finally spoke. "She's that dangerous?"

"I believe she is. The rest of the Partheon Divinities disreguard her because every year Zeus creates a cloud image to spend the day with her to trigger spring. Being so easily tricked and remaining docile in their eyes has given her a power like no other. I believe she is responsible for many crimes in all realms but I have no proof so these are mere baseless hypotheses."

"Sounds to me like she's got everyone dancing to her tune without them realising it. She must be a real smooth operator." Kanon shivered. "I hope she hasn't taken a liking to anyone else up in Sanctuary. Shun should be fine, I pity the fool who trys to get passed Ikki."

"As formidable as the Phoenix is I doubt he would concern her for long." Rhadamanthys felt sick to his stomach. "If anythng were to happen to Shun then Lord Hades-"

"Nothing is going to happen to Shun. He may not look it but Shun can take care of himself when he needs to."

"Are you not concerned?"

"About what?" Kanon asked tilting his head to the side in a way that the Specter felt was totally unfair especially since the saint appeared clueless to the effect these things had on him.

"About Lord Hades having an interest-"

"Is that the Underworld term for a relationship that has passed into the more intimate stages?"

Flabbergasted Rhadamanthys tried to regain some form of equillibrium and failed. "Does nothing shock you?"

"How can I be shocked when I saw it coming?"

"Excuse me?"

Kanon sighed. "After Athene forced Hades out of Shun's body I saw how distraught he was, everyone else thought it was because of what Hades may have done to him whilst in that state. I offered to be a sounding board and all Shun kept going back to is how lonely Hades must be in and how much pain the cursed chains ripping into his soul must be causing. He broke down into floods of tears when he said the chains had pierced Hades' wings making them bleed and contort in ways he could not bear to watch which made him begin to pick at them with the Andromeda chains. So yeah I was expecting this. Not so soon but I knew it was going to happen."

"Did you?"

"No. That's Shun's business to though I may try to pull Athene to oneside and give her a hint now so she won't be so shocked when it's finally made official topside." Leaning forward a little Kanon frowned. "We may have an opportunity here."

"What?"

"Look." Kanon gestured down below. "She's just arrived and she looks hurt. And if I'm right it looks like Milo's work, even her cloak has patches of poison on it."

Rhadamanthys had to agree. The Goddess had fallen foul of poison and her movements were slower than normal which made the wyvern happy. She was not as invincible as she would have others think.

"As long as she doesn't look up she won't see us right?"

"Kanon she won't be able to anyway. The crystal sky's colour gathers at the tips only by passing through that will allow her to see us."

"Good." Kanon grinned. "Hold one of your wings out."

Rhadamanthys did as he was told curious as to what the saint is up to. Kanon focused a tiny ammount of cosmos into a swirling orb which grew flatter and larger until it filled the interior of the wyvern's wing. Pulling a tiny vial of water from his belt Kanon let a drop out falling in the center of the air mass creating a mirror like surface. Stretching out the wing tip with his own hand Kanon pulled a breeze towards them. This breeze settled in the mirror and showed an upclose picture of the goddess and what she was mumbling into her own version of a similar spell that used mud and dust as it's medium.

"How can two of my children just disappear?" She asked gliding her nails across the surface then scatching the image away when Saga appeared with Aioria.

"Looks like she's been busy." Kanon whispered leaning closer to Rhadamanthys. "Saga knows I'm not there. Poor Aioria's going to be in for it."

"This spell is very useful. I'll have to see if I can adapt a version myself." Rhadamanthys whispered back ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind that the goddess could not hear them so there was no need to whisper or to be so close to the Gemini saint.

"My version only worls well over short distances. Her's it looks like it's good for visual over any distance." Kanon stifled a gasp. "Aphrodite?"

The goddess paused on the image of the former saint tending his garden and chatting with Valentine, the pinket of Rhadamanthys' faction before cutting it in two the other side remained mud brown. "Damn that grifin and his blasted wings."

Saint and Specter shared a look. The goddess can only see when the person she is looking for is in contact with the ground.

"It'll be good to report some good news to Lord Hades."

"There's only one way to test this theory."

"No. No. No. We have no idea what she'll do to you if she catches you."

"I'm not like other saints. I can teleport."

"The risks are too great."

"There is no choice. If we don't find out for sure."

"Kanon, I will not let you do this. It's too dangerous."

"I can do this and I won't get myself caught."

"She will hurt you. Can't you see she's desperate now and she's hurt. You know injured beasts are far more dangerous when cornered."

"Rhadamanthys, I know you mean well but I have to do something before she does something to the other earth realm saints."

The wyvern looked into the mirror then back into Kanon's eyes. "Then I will help you on one condition."

"What?"

"You'll do as I tell you to."

"But-"

"We don't have time and we need a proper plan before testing this information."

"Fine. You have my word. I'll do as you say within reason of course."

"Of course. I'll go drive her off before she completes her spell."

"What spell?" Kanon looked into the mirror and paled. "By Athene is she trying to kill him?"

Rhadamanthys flexed his wing dis-spelling the cosmos. "No she's trying to pull him down here using the violence of the spell to subdue him and drain off his cosmos. I won't let her succeed Kanon you have my word on that." Rhadamanthys slipped off the ledge careful not to knock the saint. Hovering he turned to the blunet making sure to keep eye contact. "Stay here, don't burn your cosmos either. We still don't know if she can sense that yet."

Kanon nodded. "Be careful."

"I am always careful." Rhadamanthys turned flying through the crystal stalactites as fast as he could. He had to make it appear that he caught her on the off chance whilst on patrol not that he had been spying on her since she arrived back in the Underworld. He could feel Kanon's eyes on him and prayed that they were not wrong because if they were the devious goddess would end up with two saints instead of just one if he failed. Not that failure was even an option for a wyvern with something to prove.

to be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Hi everyone. Here comes another chapter. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story.

Usual discliamer and here is...

Something Amiss Chapter 24- Training grounds, Sanctuary.

Camus shivered Milo had been out of sight for ten full minutes now and so far not a single trace of the Scorpio had been found. The potentials and their mentor saints were either asleep in the dormitories or at the arena listening to what Aldebaran had to say concerning the situation that had arisen in the past few hours.

Pausing to look for the familiar shapes of Milo's footprints Camus nearly pulled his hair out in frustration. An upset Milo always left deep well defined footprints inside the Sanctuary even with a battle raging. The dirt is loose and kept Camus' footprints on display so why could he not see the scorpio's.

The fact that their opponent is an earth cosmos manipulator slapped him in the face. Standing completly still Camus closed his eyes and focused upon his other senses. Sight was useless when the ground beneath your feet could be turned against you. Touch was also out. Hearing was useless too Milo even in stomping rage could not be heard by even cosmos boosted hearing. Smell and taste are closely connected and worth a try, taking in a deep breath through his nose Camus caught a slight scent in the air. Breathing out through his mouth he discerned it to be somesort of flower that he was not familiar with. Instinct told him to follow it whilst his seventh sense kept tugging in the opposite direction towards the open fields away from all the major buildings and places where people congregated in sanctuary.

Over riding instinct he chased after the tug of his seventh sense. It had never led him wrong before why should it now?

Covering the expanse quickly Camus still could not see Milo but with each step he felt the boiling water of Milo's cosmos even though the blunet was not burning it. He had forgotten how reassuring that presence could be.

No, Camus thought, whilst I was gone I forced myself to forget it and Milo's warmth. I should never have done that even if I was trying to free him from my memory. Please Gods above, below and all around let me find him so I can right this wrong.

The moon came out from behind the sheltering clouds casting cool light over the fields hitting a small bronze statue of Athene. Camus remebered this place well, he had often found Milo out here training as the plants that grew at the base of the statue shed tiny petals that served as the scorpio's training targets. A few more steps and he could see the scorpio sitting at the feet of the statue with his knees curled up to chest.

Silently thanking the divine providence that had aided him Camus decided he would follow Aiolos' advice and take charge.

"So this is where you ran off to."

Milo jumped having been lost in thought and convinced no one would find him here seeing that it was Camus who had found him he quickly threw up his defences.

"I did not. I just happened to have found myself here after a through investigation. As you can see I'm fine so go somewhere else and I don't know make an ice sculpture."

"What would you like me to make?" Camus asked leaning against the bronze block supporting both the statue and the scorpio saint.

"Huh?" Milo glanced over at him. "What the hell are you up to?"

"Am I not allowed to ask you for an opinion?"

Milo countered him. "Why does my opinion suddenly matter?"

"It's always mattered to me."

Milo snorted. "I doubt that."

"I haven't exactly made it easy for you to believe recently have I?"

"What makes you think I want to believe it?"

"You would have used Antares on me long before now if you didn't." Camus looked up at Milo his guilt multiplying at seeing the pain and fear in those blue eyes that reminded him of Siberia's clear blue skies after a great blizzard. "You know I'm right."

"Maybe." Milo slipped back hiding partly behind the statue's long skirt. "Maybe not. Maybe you're not worth having Antares used on you."

"You might be right." Camus smiled. "I've been so chronically stupid since returning it probably would be a waste of cosmos."

Milo crept forward. "Alright you're freaking me out. What's wrong? Why are you being so damn nice to me when you-"

"I don't hate you Milo. It's not possible for me to hate you."

"Then why?"

"I got stupid idea in my head when I was gone and it's taken a while and a near disaster to shake it out of my system."

"I- I'm... Damn it why do you have to screw around with my head!"

"I'm..." Camus didn't get the chance to finsh his sentence. Vines shot out of the grass latching on to Milo dragging him to the floor. Another set burst from behind Athene's statue lashing the Aquarius saint to it's base. Burning his cosmos Camus froze the vines and managed to shatter them but not before the second wave managed to grasp his right arm.

Milo struggled to get his right arm free but the vines just grew tighter restricting him even more. Thin off shoots had made their way around his throat growing thorns to encourage him to not thrash about so much.

A circle appeared at the Scorpio's feet clawed hands contructed from hard vines reached out grabbing the bound saint's legs, many tiny hands sprouted from the original pair one stood higher than the rest facing palm out towards Camus. A mouth appeared in the palm and licked it's dry lips.

"Thank you." It rasped. "I knew you would find my sweet poison."

Camus' cosmos roared freezing the ground and plants surrounding him reaching for Milo, becoming more enraged by the sight of tiny rivulets of blood trickling from scratches in his neck. "Release him now."

"I will not." The palm mouth seethed. "She and you have corrupted my child so much he would attack me, his mother."

Cold mist swirled around Camus. "You have no right to call yourself that. I will never let you take Milo."

The palm mouth smiled the large hand ceased their downward movement deciding instead to hold Milo in place ensuring he could see everything. "Then I will do so over your corpse."

to be continued...  



	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone I'm glad to see you back for another chapter. Thank you all for your support and for reading and reviewing.

Usual disclaimer and we're off.

Something Amiss Chapter 25- Underworld.

Rhadamanthys slipped between the familiar black peaks burning his cosmos just enough to give his target the impression he was patroling the area and fair warning that he is fast approaching their position. He could still sense Kanon's concerned gaze and dared not delve into it's meaning. So far the saint was doing as he had asked him, staying hidden from the goddess' sight in the figurative, literal and the metaphorical sense.

Clearing the ridge Rhadamanthys was impressed and disturbed by the sheer amount of ice crystals creeping over her body and by the bright red blood staining her fingertips. The Aquarius saint must be injured by now but showed no sign of stopping his attack, he had something to protect and no goddess however powerful was going to stop him.

Diving down the Specter drew his sword aiming to slice the monster who plagued the Underworld in two. At the very last second she leapt back with a furious scream, her active spell broken and her precious grey cloak cut across her chest revealing the start of a grass green dress.

Circling above her Rhadamanthys roared. "Leave! You are not welcome here!"

"Wyvern!" She hissed through frost blackened lips. "You dare to interfer with me?"

Rhadamanthys did not reply verbally. Letting some of his cosmos fill his blade he swooped down cutting through the spell circle releasing the bound saint to his protector's custody. Without the scrying spell the pair and the earth realm would be safe for a while.

All in all a team effort, Rhadamanthys thought dodging an overly thorned vine whip. "Are you tired or is your body finally catching up to your mind?"

The goddess stopped if he were not a citizen of the Undeworld her glare might have killed him.

"Mark my words Wyvern." She rasped sinking slowly into the earth where none could harm her. "When I find the unprotected patch of your soft underbelly you will beg on your hands and knees before me to end your suffering."

"We'll see about that." Rhadamanthys sneered flying away. He took his time getting back to the crystal sky, just because she had slunk away did not mean she had gone far. Upon seeing Kanon he picked up a little speed stopping to hover just infront of the waiting saint.

Kanon's eyes roamed over the specter looking for signs of injury finding none he asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He replied pushing her threat to the back of his mind. He was confident that the goddess would never find his soft spot. "I believe your friends are injured but will be fine given time to rest. She has depleted herself and that has never happened before."

"Thank you."

Rhadamanthys fought down a blush. "I was merely protecting the Underworld from a threat nothing more."

"Then thank you being such a diligent guardian."

Stop being dazzled! The specter mentally slapped himself. That smile needs to be registered as a deadly weapon.

"We should get going."

"Where to?" Kanon asked. "I should be able to-"

"No." Rhadamanthys said firmly. "We both know you are on her list along with the scorpio saint as well as Shun and Aphrodite. We must come up with a plan to counter her and we can't do that if she knows where all of you are."

"True. But the longer I'm gone the worse Saga will get and then when I do get back everyones' going to be on my case for putting them through a Saga freak out."

Rhadamanthys held out his arms. "Come on let's go."

"Go where?" Kanon asked in quiet voice.

"My home in Elyusion where else."

"But-"

"Stop fretting." Rhadamanthys moved a little closer. "They will be far too happy to see you home safe to remember your brother's behaviour."

"You're not going to let me fall are you?" Kanon asked judging the distance between them.

"Never."

Without thinking Kanon slipped from the ledge landing neatly in Rhadamanthys' arms looking up in the specter's face Kanon sighed. "You know your friends won't be happy to see me right."

"I think you might be surprised." Adjusting the saint in his arms Rhadamanthys spread his wings heading for home though he made a mental note to gather his 'faction' and have a little chat with them about the situation before they found out Kanon is going to be residing in his home for a little while.

to be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone. Nice to see you.

After the next 3-4 chapters I'm going to be taking a short break to finish off 'Finding You' a Kanon x Rhadamanthys fic (unless I can multi-task or liberate the laptop for a day which is highly doubtful but I will try. Those who dare win except when facing dragons without a plan, they just get BBQ-ed.

Anyway usual discliamer and off we go.

Something Amiss Chapter 26- Sanctuary, training grounds.

Blood stained the ice. Milo's woulds still wept a small price to pay for being able to keep Camus' blood in his body. The injured teallet lay awake in his arms looking up at him a peaceful expression on his face. Watching that writhing mass engulf Camus had nearly killed Milo, each nic, each shallow wound and each drop of Camus' precious blood on the frozen ground was a strike against his soul.

How could he have been so stupid? What would have happened if the cosmos feeding the spell hadn't been disrupted? What if Camus hadn't been able to feed the palm a giant ice lance shattering the residual cosmos? What if Camus had...

Cool fingers brushed hot tears from Milo's cheeks. "I've made you cry again."

Milo shook his head. "Hush you need to rest. Aiolos and Athene will be here soon."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Who else can I blame?" Milo asked shutting his eyes in a feeble attempt to stop his tears. "If I wasn't so stupid you wouldn't be hurt."

"Milo. Look at me." Camus' quiet command in that tone of voice did not give the scorpio any choice but to obey. "No matter what happens to me Milo I will live for you."

The scorpio's heart swelled threatening to burst from his chest. There is only one answer he could give the ice saint. Careful of the cut on Camus' lip Milo gave him the gentlest of kisses. When he pulled away he whispered. "I'll always be here for you to return to."

Smiling brightly Camus reached up letting his fingers drift through long azure locks until he reached the back of Milo's head. Pulling him down hard the Aquarius saint intitated a kiss so fierce a town destroying blizzard could not match it in intensity. Hooking his arm properly around the Scorpio saint's neck allowed him a slightly better angle for his assault. With each motion Camus felt life returning to his cold soul strengthening his body and mind forgetting everything except Milo until warm liquid brushed against his wrist.

Reluctantly breaking away the ice saint took a moment to bask in the warmth emanating from his lover's gaze then he noticed the pin-prick cuts on the blunet's neck.

"You're still bleeding."

"It's not mportant."

"Milo."

"I'm running a little low on cosmos. They're nothing to worry about."

"If she ever comes back I'll make her the centerpiece of a glacier." Camus growled trying to stem the flow with his own cosmos and growing more concerned when it did not work. "What in all that's sacred has she done?"

"Nothing that won't heal wth time." Milo promised. "You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I've really missed you."

Camus leaned in once more cherishing every molecule of his scorpio. "I missed you more."

to be continued...

my appologies if Camus seems a little ooc. 


	27. Chapter 27

Hello thank you all for sticking around and bearing with me on this. (I assume they would use Athens' airport but I don't know so the Greek airport will have to do for the sake of the story)

Usual disclaimer and here we go.

Something Amiss Chapter 27- Greek Airport.

Setting his feet back on the ground made Shun nervous for reasons he could not explain. If this were a private airport he would have no problem seeking out a quiet place to let the Andromeda chains do as they wanted however due to his brother's insistance to get to Greece in the fastest time possible they had been forced to use a public airport which Ikki had decided could be hiding all manner of evil and went to investigate taking Shiryu with him as his perceptive powers were far greater in this crowded environment.

He really did not feel up to arguing with his brother right now, especially with the phoenix having excess energy to burn which Shun felt he could blame and thank Hyoga for. Speaking of the Cygnus Saint, he had left to go to the men's room leaving Shun alone with an oddly quiet Seiya. Glancing at the Pegasus from the seat he had essentially been parked on by his older brother Shun could not focus upon him.

Just above tuffs of unruly brown hair he caught the sky blue gaze of Hades. Standing beside a dark coloumn wearing normal clothes, stonewash figure hugging jeans and a loose long sleeved shirt top with laces where the upper buttons should be. Shun bit his tongue, he couldn't exactly shout out his name no matter how badly he wanted to. He had no clue where Ikki could be, for all he knew his brother could be charging back here with his fists ablaze. Could he give up this chance to keep the little group happy?

No.

"Shun what's up?"

Looking down at Seiya's confused face a flash of inspiration hit Shun. "Nothing. I'm just going to the restroom."

"Do you... wait if I don't go with you Ikki's going freak out."

"I'll be meeting up with Hyoga." Shun whispered praying his expression was working for him nstead of against him. "Please Seiya, I'll only be gone a few minutes and what's a few minutes between friends?"

Seiya looked down to the floor in the way he always did to hide a blush. "Alright get going but straight back."

Shun's smile lit up the airport. "Thanks Seiya! You're the best!"

Leaving at top speed, or at least what normal people consider to be top speed, Shun half-heard a comment about leathal weapons and chose to ignore it. Sensing Hades' cosmos brush over a crowd of people who suddenly began to move infront of the column and it's hidden alcove Shun slipped into the group shielding his movements and slipped out landing squarely in Hades' embrace.

"I've missed you." Hades whispered nuzzling into Shun's hair. "You are right. This is much better than anything Morpheus could construct."

Shun signalled his agreement with a quick kiss. Time was not a commodity he had in spades at the moment. "I can't tell you how glad I am that your here but this is risky."

"A stolen moment with you is worth the risk."

Shun blushed as Hades pulled him into another kiss. He had to find a way out of this situation with his brother and that crazy thing maskerading as a goddess. There had to be something he could do but when Hades is being so gentle ational thought on Shun's part flew out the window.

Reluctantly coming up for air Shun glanced around, a brown head was still in place and nothing had caught fire, been drowned or frozen the Andromeda saint still figured they were safe.

"Shun?"

"Just checking. I have no idea what they'll do if they catch us."

"If they catch us, I won't let you face them alone." Hades promised letting his fingers drift through emerald locks. "Actually, it would be a good excuse to-"

Shun kissed the god silent upon releasing him he leant their foreheads together. "Please don't. We both know right now that is not an option no matter how much we want it to be."

"I know." Hades sighed. "I've been-"

"I know. I promise I will find a way to get to your side as quickly as I can."

"Don't die."

"I don't believe that's the answer even if that's an instant trip to the gates of the Underworld." Shun tried to lighten the mood. "If I've learned anything it's where there is a will there is a way. I will find that way Hades you can count on that."

"I know you will. Once you set you set your mind on something there is nothing that can escape you."

Shun smiled tilting his head upwards. "You'd know that better than anyone."

"I do." Hades leant forward meeting his beloved half way both blissfully unaware that they had an audience.

to be continued... 


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone, sorry about the amount of typos in the last chapter I was rushed as I had got roped into a quest for a pair of tailored trousers for my brother who was going to a wedding yesterday afternoon and no one knew he hadn't got any until 7.30 am yesterday morning. Plus he's a awkward size and to cut a long story short it was an eleventh hour miracle that we got back in time to give them to him.

Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! It's greatly appreciated and really helps.

Usual disclaimer and here we go.

Something Amiss Chapter 28- Greek Airport.

Two minutes after Shun had left Seiya was surprised by Hyoga suddenly appearing behind him and minus an emeraldet.

"Where's Shun?" They asked each other simultaeneously.

"He went to the-" Seiya stopped his face turning white. "He went the wrong way."

"We better find him before Ikki finds out." Hyoga started scanning the crowds. "Which way did he go?"

"That way then these huge crowds started moving about." Seiya lead the way with Hyoga close behind as if by magic the crowds thinned out the closer they got to a series of columns standing against the darkest wall in the airport lobby. "Were these?"

"No. Utmost caution Seiya. We can't afford anything to go down in public."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Seiya whispered leaning his back against the column. Both were ready to charge around the column until they heard a strange soft pitched noise.

Blinking at each other they confirmed they had not misheard and in the same breath they peeked around the column, shot back to their safe place and stared at each other.

Surely they had not seen... It was not possible...

Seiya signaled Hyoga that on the count of three they would look again by number two they did not need to a familiar voice answered their question.

"Please don't. We both know right now that is not an option no matter how much we want it to be."

The next unmistakable voice made the listening pair slip silently to the floor.

"I know. I've been-"

"I know. I promise I will find a way to get to your side as quickly as possible."

"Don't die."  
Hyoga placed his hand over Seiya's mouth stifling his gasp.

"I don't believe that's the answer even if that's an instant trip to the gates of the Underworld. If I've learned anything it's where there is a will there is a way. I will find that way Hades you can count on that."

The listening saints went from relief to shocked disbelief in a matter of nanoseconds.

"I know you will. Once you set you set your mind on something there is nothing that can escape you."

"You'd know that better than anyone."

"I do."

After a few seconds of silence which was broke by sounds as the pair safely termed it in their minds the two saints peeked just enough to be sure those inside the protection of the columns were too involved with each other to notice them whispering.

"How long do you think this has been going on?" Hyoga asked flicking the pegasus saint between his eyes when he did not respond.

Shaking his head Seiya's terror filled eyes spoke volumes. "Bet my cloth Ikki doesn't know."

"I'd bet the Sanctuary. What are we going to do?"

"They've decided not to elope so we don't-"

"Unless Ikki shows up." Hyoga shuddered. "I don't think HE will let Shun face HIM alone. You know how he is right now the slightest thing and we'd need at least four gold saints to stop him."

"We need to fnd Ikki before Ikki finds this."

Hyoga stood. "I'll head off Ikki you think of someway to get them to snap out of it."

"Shouldn't we give them a few more minutes. It's going to be a while before Shun can even think of sneaking out of Sanctuary."

"Seiya. Their cosmos is starting to resonate if it gets any louder what do you think will happen?"

"Ikki'll go postal." Seiya shuddered. "Go distract him and I'll... I'll think of something."

Nodding Hyoga left at top speed to find some way of slowing down an over-protective phoenix leaving Seiya with his dilemma how do you get a god and his lover to come up for air when they really don't want to?

to be continued... 


	29. Chapter 29

Hello again, Miss Nightshadow reporting in. Thank you all for sticking around.

*** = perspective change.

Usual disclaimer and here we go again.

Something Amiss C29- Just outside the Greek Airport.

From the vantage point of the leafy boughs a small bundle of vines watched the airport gate feeling more than a little confused. The goddess had given it the gift of sentience but not enough to fully comprehend the situation it had found itself in.

Her command was to wait here in this tree for the man whose cosmos felt like fire, with the gift of being unable to burn the vines knew they would be safe from his power, then things got a little complicated. The goddess then ordered the vines to wait for the fire man's companion, the most beautiful of souls she said, embrace the companion and steal it away through the cosmos path the goddess had allowed the vine access to.

This was were things got tangled up for the vine. It had no idea what a beautiful soul looked like so in it's mind of sorts it decided that if the fire man will be the ugliest soul it will ever see then the opposite will be the most beautiful. Happy with it's conclusion the vine waited watching the cosmos of the humans who passed by it until the fire man appeared without anything accompanying him. He stood to one side away from the other humans looking up at the stars.

Deciding the goddess had not informed the fire man that he was supposed to have the companion with him. It had learned since being placed here by the goddess that humans always prefer each others company so the companion would arrive soon all the vine had to do is watch and wait. Two things the vine was very good at.

Ikki looked up at the stars more than a little dispointed that there was a certain constellation that he could not see. Not that he should be dwelling on such things considering his little brother's life is in danger but his thoughts as they had been of late kept drifting in that direction.

Shiryu was doing another sweep of the airport and it's surroundings just to be sure and Ikki was supposed to be arranging transport but he'd looked up at the stars and lost track of what he should be doing. Hyoga had always made his life difficult even back when they trained together as children. He clearly remembered the day he and Seiya had stolen Shun and hid him away. Of course he had beat the living daylights out the two of them and found Shun quite quickly, then had to appologise to the two gutsy idiots because seeing them both beaten up had made Shun cry.

Shun's tears had not been flowing recently, unless they were the joyful kind like when Hades sent the Gold saints and the old pope back to the world of the living. That kind of tear Ikki did not mind seeing any other kind the one would caused them would find swift punishment in a fiery blaze.

"Ikki?" Hyoga's voice snapped him out of his thoughts once again throwing him for a loop.

"Just when everything makes sense you have to turn up."

"And merry christmas to you to." Hyoga replied with dripping sarcasm and a slightly chilling glare. Not that it could make Ikki of all people shudder but this time it did something to make his stomach uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't you be with Shun?" Ikki asked trying to return to a safer topic. For a instant the phoenix saint was sure Hyoga's cheeks had a hint of pink in them but it disappeared so quickly he could not be sure it was ever there.

"Shun is..."

"Shun is what?"

"Babysitting Seiya." Hyoga answered a little too quickly for Ikki's liking.

"Why?"

"Well, he seems to be a little down and quiet so we decided to let Shun try and talk to him. You know Shun can make anyone talk about anything."

"Has Seiya really been that quiet?"

"Yes. He didn't even pace on the plane. I was beginning to think he's sick. Then when he went to the bathroom Shun came up with this idea."

Something about this just did not sit right with the phoenix saint. "So why are you here?"

Hyoga looked a little lost, an expression Ikki felt looked good on the ice saint, then his eyes sparkled. "Seiya won't talk around you."

"What?"

"Not about important stuff."

"Has the ice finally got to your brain. Seiya talks about a lot of stuff around me, hell half the time I can't get him to shut up."

"That's threat, battle, aftermath, any cool new scars or absolute nonsense. The important stuff you never hear."

"Name one thing important he hasn't spoke to me about." Ikki challenged.

"The search for his older sister."

Sighing Ikki had to admit defeat to the cygnus saint, again. "How long do you think Shun needs with him?"

"Depends on how quickly Shun can get him to talk."

"So what do we do?"

"Well I'm currently making it look like you're not loitering with intent to cause a fray. The airport security have been watching you."

"If they have something they want to ask then they should just come on over and ask."

Hyoga nearly face-palmed. "No one can take you anywhere. You can't even stand somewhere without lurking."

"I do not lurk."

"Yes you do." Hyoga smiled. "You do it so often you aren't aware of it. Heck you've always been like it."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Ikki looked away before he broke somekind of threshold he could not afford to cross.

"You know when we were kids I always thought Shun was your only virtue. It took growing up to realise he isn't."

Ikki glanced back at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Where do you think Shiryu's got to?"

"Don't change the subject."

"It's a drop it and leave it subject." Hyoga took a couple of steps back towards a heavily leafed tree. "We should go looking for him."

Ikki followed him "I want to know what you mean."

"Nothing means nothing."

"That nothing was a something and I want to know what it is."

The vine could not believe it's luck. The fire man is helping the goddess in her plan. Why else would he be herding the beautiful soul towards the tree?

A little stretch and the coils slipped undone. Another step is all the beautiful soul needed to take before it could be transported to the goddess' garden.

Hyoga had never been so flustered. On one hand having Ikki's attention is good for many reasons but on the other a mere slip of the tongue had made it impossible for him to keep him this occupied. Surely Seiya should have thought of something by now and gotten between Shun and Hades in the figuritive sense at least.

Ikki's relentless determination was threatening to draw him in and if that happened everything would change. Hyoga could not allow that to happen yet.

"Hyoga tell me. Please."

Surprised the ice saint stepped back trying to remember if Ikki had ever said that to him before. Manners in Ikki's mind were reserved for use when addressing Shun not anyone else.

He was about to tell him everything in one massive burst of heartfelt honesty but something dry and wrinkled made it's way around his throat yanking him back against the tree.

"HYOGA!"

to be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

Wow... chapter 30. I can honestly say I'm surprised we got here. Anyway glad your all here!

*** = perspective change.

Usual disclaimer and here we are...

Something Amiss Chapter 30- Inside the Greek Airport.

Seiya sat cross legged infront of the column that had become his guardian angel. If the Lord of the Underworld caught him spying on this intimate moment there was no telling what he would do to him in this life or what he'd put him through once he was dead. Of course Shun would understand and Seiya was sure the Andromeda Saint would put in a good word for him still it seemed Hades had a very effective way of occupying Shun's mind and he did have other gods and an army of Specters to fall back on.

Surpressing a shiver the pegasus saint ran through his options once more. Fire alarm, no. Use of a fire extinguisher on the pair, no. Walking in on them and yelling at them, awkward. Finding Shiryu and getting the dragon saint to help him chuck a river's worth of ice water on them. That wouldn't work either and he'd end up arrested for disturbing the peace. He needed something to stall/kill the mood and to not be directly involved himself.

He took a moment to wonder if any other pegasus saint had ever found themselves in this predicament and if they had what would they have done. Considering the Holy Wars they would have rounded up as many Saints as they could and gone on the attack and Ikki would wholeheartedly agree with the strategy.

Ikki...

Being stealthy even though he didn't need to Seiya made his way to where he had been sitting with Shun, standing on his chair getting a fair few strange looks from the other passengers he took in a deep breath and shoutelouder than he had when he introduced himself to Rune in the first prison.

"HEY IKKI HAVE YOU SEEN SHUN AND HYOGA!"

Seiya fell off his when as the agressive fiery cosmos of the Phoenix Saint blazed up and out of control.

"Shit!" he gasped. "Ikki heard me."

Shun pulled back slightly sure he had heard Seiya shout something. Deciding it must be the doing of his paranoid imagination he let his head loll to the one side allowing Hades better access to his neck.

The sudden surge of cosmos with an unmistakable intensity made Shun freeze. Hades sensed it too his arms tightening around Shun's waist then loosened.

"It's not us." Hades whispered his blue eyes wide with confusion for a second then they hardened to steel. "She's left a minion here."

"What?" Shun gasped pulling his clothes back into proper order then straightened Hades' shirt. "Her as in the one that's started showing up?"

"Yes. I've thrown a barrier around your brother and the cygnus saint so they can fight without worrying for the people but your brother isn't doing well."

"What can we do?"

"I have an idea but it's risky. You'd have to channel your cosmos around mine to conceal it or the treaty will be void."

"Will it save them?"

"Yes. But it will drain your cosmos for a time. You'll be-"

Shun placed a finger on his lips. "You forget I have you and many friends watching out for me. Together we cannot lose."

Hades smile took Shun's breath away. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ikki's flames were doing nothing to the plant. If anything the tight vines seemed to be mocking his efforts to burn them. No matter how hot he burned his cosmos the vines would not turn to ash.

Hyoga was turning pale, air was having trouble getting into his lungs. There was no way he could hold out much longer.

Channeling his cosmos into his muscles Ikki tried to get his fingers under the vine in an effort to pull the plant away. For a dry wrinkled surface it was too slick to grasp properly. Risking a glance at Hyoga's face Ikki nearly collapsed. He had seen one blond die before his eyes and he had been unable to protect her, there was no way he was going to lose another one.

The vines crept up his arms tangling him and Hyoga together. Cursing his opponent and it's reluctance to attack head on. If it was trying to kill them outright it would have been a little easier to deal with but it wasn't. He watched it loosen allowing Hyoga to breathe before tightening up and dragging them towards the trunk.

Hyoga's foot tapped Ikki's ankle. "get... out..."

Ikki shook his head yanking at the vines he could touch on Hyoga's body.

"Stu-pid." The ice saint gasped fighting to keep his footing all too aware that if he fell there would be no way for either of them to escape.

Ikki gritted his teeth. "You wouldn't recognise me if I wasn't."

Hyoga made a noise that could have been the start of a laugh or a sob. Hyoga grabbed his hand. "help."

Ikki was taken aback by the action until Hyoga began to burn his own cosmos. Understanding hit him like a sledge hammer to the head. The vine was only constricting when it felt the cygnus saint begin to burn his cosmos and if fire won't work it can at least make a smoke screen. Hyoga's breathing became a little easier much to Ikki's relief.

Green smoke rose from the ground just behind Hyoga's feet. Ikki knew a cosmos gate when he saw one. There was no way they were going down there. Unfortunately the vine was drawing power from the hole and forcibly dragged them into it.

Hyoga released Ikki's hand letting his ice attack free. It was too ealy and without direction it did nothing but slow their fall into the green smoke.

Something wrapped around them stopping their fall, wriggling under the vine's coils pushing them away from the saints' bodies until it was the only thing supporting them and the vine fell into the bottomless green smoke. Looking up Hyoga smiled.

"Shun."

The Nebula chain responded by emmanating a calming cosmos and pulling them back up out of the dense cosmos to the surface.

Ikki sensed something else mixed with Shun's familiar cosmos but could not discern it. Whatever it was it was helping rather than hindering and for that the phoenix saint was grateful.

to be continued... 


	31. Chapter 31

Right as promised this will be the last chapter for a few days because I must finish 'Finding you' which I have been neglecting but don't panic this story will continue soon.

***= perspective change.

Usual disclaimer and we have arrived at-

Something Amiss Chapter 31- Outside the Greek Airport.

Shiryu sat quietly watching the smokey barrier normal people could not see and the cosmic sparkle of the Andromeda chains reaching into the malicious green smoke that had pulled Hyoga and Ikki into it's depths. From what he could sense by allowing his senses to follow Shun's cosmos trail he knew there was a maze of this green cosmos stretching out under the surface like a giant spider's web.

He doubted that there was a part of the world this web did not touch and that there was anyone other than it's creator who knew how to navigate it. This was not good. If Shun had not have caught them there was no telling where the pair would have ended up or if they would be alive once they got there.

Ikki's cosmos announced his return to the surface and his deep concern. Standing Shiryu marched to the edge of the barrier ready to have to puncture it to get inside. To his surprise the barrier acknowledged him and thinned allowing easy passage to the enclosed space where he found another surprise.

Ikki holding Hyoga close with a slight smile on his face. A smile was something only Shun ever recieved from the fearsome Phoenix, kicking himself for not having a camera to prove this had happened Shiryu politely coughed.

"Are you hurt?"

Ikki's glare was behaviour he expected, he did not expect the confused almost, dare he even think it, kicked puppy look when Hyoga slipped out of his grasp.

"We're fine now thanks to Shun." Hyoga grinned appreciating the sight of a confused phoenix. "Except for a few bruises. What was that thing?"

"It appeared to be a plant with cosmos it should not possess." Shiryu stated watching the Andromeda chains retreat back into the airport. "Get ready the barrier's about to fall."

Shun fell back against Hades' chest. "You weren't joking were you."

"No." Hades sighed. "It'll take a while before you can replenish your cosmos. I'm-"

"You have to return to the Underworld." Shun stated mustering his remaining strength. "We cannot allow the treaty to fall or what will all our trials have been for?"

"There are times when I feel you are wiser in years than I am. I can't just leave you in such a vulnerable state anything could happen, she may even have more of her minions lurking and even I would not sense them until after they have caught their prey."

"It's okay. I just have to make it to Seiya you know how tough he is in a fight."

"Once his brain is switched on." Hades looked over at the Pegasus saint and shook his head. "Looking at him now I would not leave a fallen tooth in his care."

Shun had to agree. Seiya did not look like a saint charged with protecting Athena more like a child frightened that the monster from under his bed was coming to get him. "He'll be fine once the others get back."

"It seems she's taken steps to nulify your brother's powers." Hades pointed out holding Shun up as the saint's knees buckled. "Easy Shun, your exhausted."

"I'll be fine."

"I know we have to do this even though I do not like it." Hades slung Shun's arm over his shoulder.

"Hades? What are you?"

"I will take you to the Pegasus saint. No arguements or I will carry you out their like a bride infront of all these people."

"You wouldn't!"

"Care to try me?"

Shun looked Hades in the eye and decided against it.

Seiya had remained where he had fallen waiting for Ikki to charge in fists ablaze, instead he heard the tired but gentle voice of Shun.

"Seiya what are you doing on the floor?"

"Wow. He killed me so quick I didn't notice."

"Who did?" A deeper voice asked.

"Ikki. In a way I'm glad. It means I won't be there when Shun and Hades go public."

"I happen to be an expert in life and death," the deep voice smiled. "And you Seiya of the Pegasus constellation are not dead."

"Of course I must-" Seiya's voice died mid shout less than two feet away stood Hades, Lord of the Underworld with Shun partly draped against him.

"Seiya Nii-san and Hyoga were attacked and nearly dragged into a green cosmos web." Shun spoke slowly. "Nii-san is not angry with you. And doesn't know Hades helped me rescue them."

Relief washed through Seiya since he had already seen too much his imagination had unhelpfully tried to fill in the blanks as to how the Andromeda got into this exhausted state. It was quickly replaced by panic.

"Ikki'll be here any second then! You and him cannot be seen or... or..."

"Very bad things will happen?" Hades supplied helping Shun into Seiya's chair. "I assure you what he will do will be a walk in a field of gentlest wild flowers compared to what I will do if you allow any harm to come to my soul mate."

Seiya leapt to his feet. "You can count on me. Guarding things that are precious is a Saint's job."

"Good I assume we can count on your silence as well?" Hades stiffened he turned to Shun. "Are you sure?"

Shun nodded. "We have too. I'm sure Seiya will help now so it won't be long before I see you again. You better be careful too there's no telling what other things she may have cooked up."

"True. Be safe." Hades walked into the gathering crowds slipping back into the encompassing darkness of the Underworld.

Seiya looked at Shun and saw the glitter of tears in his eyes.

"Must be tough." Seiya placed a comforting hand on Shun's shoulder giving him time to deal with his teas before Ikki arrived.

"Everytime I have to watch him walk away it hurts more." Shun wiped his eyes. "You won't tell will you Seiya?"

"No." And neither will Hyoga, he added silently. Not that you need to worry about that right now. "We need a plan, looks like getting to Sanctuary is going to be a little harder than we thought."

to be continued... 


	32. Chapter 32

Okey dokey 'Finding You' is finally finished so I can concentrate on this again. Hooray!

Thinking about starting up a drabble collection tell me what you guys think. Yesterday I did a decent rough one-shot concerning Camus and Hyoga taking part in a competition with everyone's favourite scorpio doing the judging.

***=Perspective change.

Back on track, thanks for being here and the usual disclaimer and here we are at...

Something Amiss Chapter 32- Inside the Greek Airport.

Shiryu stopped dead in his tracks and stared at their 'area' in the lobby. Shun had been seated by a tall dark haired man the dragon saint was sure he had seen somewhere before but not wearing normal clothes.  
Ikki also saw the stranger falling back to default setting. Agression. "That's no saint."

Hyoga fell forward against Ikki's side forcing the phoenix into a judgement call. Shiryu nearly fell himself when Ikki caught the blond properly before helping him to regain his footing.

"I thought you said swans had sense." Ikki stated his tone rough but holding a sort of affection.

"We do." Hyoga's snarl had long lost it's bite when directed at the tall dark blunet. "I'm not sure why but my cosmos just checked out on me."

"Was that thing draining you?"

"Don't know." Hyoga tried to stand unaided and failed. Shiryu kept quiet, why the cygnus saint wanted to carry on with this charade now his cosmos levels had stabilised he did not know but that figure was now leaving and disappeared without a trace and last time he checked only gods could do that. "Why aren't you?"

"Guess I'm just that awesome."

"Full of yourself too."

"Should I leave you two alone?" Shiryu asked in his bluntest tone making both pale.

Ikki quickly found a much safer subject. "Hey where's that guy gone?"

Shiryu shrugged he had better things to do he would love to hear Seiya and Shun's explaination of events. "Come on we need to get to the others before something else happens."

Seiya was sweating more than a sinner in church. Hades had vanished to (assuming his senses were not lying to him) the not entirely safe Underworld, meanwhile they were technically questing to get to the Sanctuary which he was no longer convinced as being the safe place it should be and now they had to explain the presence of a stranger to the world's most over protective older brother.

I think I rather face the North Gods' army, Poseidon's Mariners and Hades' Specters all at the same time, Seiya thought pacing infront of Shun whilst trying not to bite his finger nails so much that he would chew down to his elbow.

"Seiya." Shun tapped his side lightly. "The others are here." Sending a panicked look at Shun the emeraldet's smile washed all his fears away even before he spoke those calming words. "It's okay everything's going to be just fine. We just have to get to the Sanctuary and find out what's going on."

Seiya nodded before turning to the new arrivals with his normal energetic grin in place. "Hey guys and you were worried I'd find trouble."

"Shut it Seiya." The two avian saints growled together.

Glancing over at Shiryu for clarification they had never ganged up on him before, the dragon saint just smirked at the pegasus saint making it clear he would only exchange information for information.

"Well you two seem to be getting along better." Shun chuckled.

Shiryu took the opportunity to take charge. "Shun do you still have your phone?"

"It was in the bag." Shun quickly delved into the carry-on bag beside him gasping at the screen when he saw it. "Oh dear."

"What?" The group asked together just as it began to ring.

Shun answered it. "Hello?" The loud voice on the other end made him jump. "Saga slow down! You're not helping the connection... Where are you?... What? Of course I have been there... Saga? Aioria? What's-"

The airport faded around the group. Knowing a small dimensional bubble when they saw one and how dangerous breaking the boundaries of one can be the saint's froze in place.

"What the hell is Saga up to?" Shiryu asked as a flash of blue blinded the others. "Saga what are you?"

"No time to explain." The older saint stated. "You should all go to the sanctuary as quickly as possible."

"Now you're here we can." Seiya grinned then blinked realising the older saint had not arrived to help them. "You wouldn't!"

Saga pulled Shun up out of his seat and tight against him. "Sorry guys desperate times call for desperate measures."

Dazzling blue light even brighter than before blinded even Shiryu's senses. Once everyone regained their sight the dimensional bubble was not the only thing to have disappeared.

Hyoga dragged Ikki away. "Save it Ikki!"

"I'll-"

"I know. Shiryu try and you know until we get away."

"Of course." Shiryu followed blanketing the area around them with his cosmos so it didn't catch fire.

"Ally or not he's-"

"I know Ikki. I will make a nice little shielded playground for you when we catch hold of him. Seiya! Bags!"

"Why do I always have to..." Seiya cringed under the Phoenix's glare. "Never fear! Seiya the bag man is here!" Loading himself with the bags he decided they must weigh so much that he will have to lag behind; far behind until Hyoga found something Ikki could safely burn to ashes in Saga's place.

The airport darkened reminding Seiya of his conversation with Hades and his not so harmless threat. Charging at top speed out of the airport Seiya caught up to the others and considering offering his services as a sparring partner/ pressure release valve for Ikki's pent up rage. Then again if he could wind up dead then it was not the best idea as he did not want to have to stand before Hades and explain why he had just stood there whilst Shun was kidnapped.

Why Saga, an older over protective brother himself, would do such a thing especially to another over protective older brother he did not know all he knew was that now there would be no awkwad questions concerning a visiting god and that there would be a massive fight that he could sell tickets for when Ikki and Saga next met.

Seiya kept very quiet as a bag man should dodging Ikki's flaming footprints which Shiryu was having trouble putting out until the irate phoenix was at least ten paces away from them. Saga won't allow anything bad to happen to Shun, Seiya thought knowing it to be an absolute truth. They also say a change is as good as a rest but where could they have gone off to?

to be continued... 


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone thank you for your patience and for still being here, please accept my appologies for the lack of updates. Alot of the unexpected had turned but now thats over I can concentrate once more.

IMPORTANT- Anyone looking for 'Found Out' (starring Shun x Hyoga) the follow up to 'Finding You' (starring Kanon x Rhadamanthys) may have to go through my profile since for reasons beyond my comprehension it doesn't seem to show up by the normal means (by the way Found Out will have it's 2nd chapter by tomorrow).

Back on track- Thank you so much for the reviews they are greatly appreciated and obviously for all you lovely people for reading my fiction.

Usual disclaimer and we arrive at

Something Amiss Chapter 33- Bluegrad

There are times in every saint's life when serving the Goddess Athene makes them ask the question; is it really worth it?

Of course for a saint the answer is always yes, but at times like this there can be a very long thoughtful pause before that yes arrives.

Aioria, Gold Saint of Leo, happened to be somewhere in the middle of one of these pauses. He considered himself to be pretty tough in both mind and body, as tough as any saint and maybe tougher still. Yet after twenty-seven rapid teleportations to arive here in Bluegrad to stand before Hilda and her God warriors and he is sure in Saga's haste to get here the Gemini Saint/ Pope's Assitant had left important bits of his innards in the places they had been for all of eight seconds. Therefore even he the great and mighty Leo saint had to admit he is currently feeling a little fragile and embarassingly everyone in the great hall but Saga had picked up on it.

Saga on the other hand is still, irritatingly, as fresh as morning dew bejeweled daisy and just as bad, in Aioria's opinion worse, than Master Shion when it came to a search for lost lambs. Aioria mentally slapped himself out of his pity party and schooled his face into his most appologetic expression since he was standing just behind Saga's right shoulder and caught up with the flow of the distraught blunet's interrogation of all those standing infront of them.

"Are you absolutely sure it will take three days from here to get to Atlantis?" Saga asked for the fifteenth time since arriving.

"I am afraid so Saga of Gemini." Hilda patiently replied as the assmebled God warriors gave Aioria their best expressions of condolence whilst under Saga's gaze. The only ones he refused to look at were the twins Syd and Bud and for that they were grateful. "There is no other way and right now the blizzards rage. I could not permit you to walk into it."

"With all due respect High Preistess I am afraid I cannot do that." Saga sounded so polite and reasonable until Aioria's brain decoded the actual meaning of Saga's words and what the blunet had in mind and he did not like it one bit.

"No! We are not going out into weather that the locals won't go out in."

Saga rolled his eyes. "I thought you were the Leo saint not the scaredy cat saint."

"Lions don't do well in snow."

"Channel the spirit of a snow leopard then."

"That would never work!" Aioria protested. "You can't teleport us to the furtherest thing you can see in a white out!"

"We'll be fine."

"If I may interrupt," Seigfried stepped forward distracting the two. "I understand you are concerned to the extreme about your younger brother. If I were in your shoes I would do the same. However if you do not have anyone who has been to Atlantis in your party you will have to wait until the snows are gracious enough to calm and that will not be anytime soon." Instead of the outburst he had expected Seigfried was disconcerted by Saga's calm thoughtful frown.

"Seigfried you are a genius!" Saga grinned pulling a moble phone from his pocket. "No signal? Easily fixed." In a flash of blue the elder of the two saints had vanished.

Aioria slapped his palm to his face. "Dearest Athene grant me strength."

"I believe Seigfried you may have added fuel to the fire." Hilda sighed just as Saga reappeared blinding everyone.

"Here, hold this." Saga's voice was clearly heard as he vanished again.

"Who did you call?" He asked of the hall since Saga was long gone. A familiar voice rose from the phone. "Shun?... It's complicated... Shun?"

The signal died. Pulling it away from his ear to give it a shake he hoped it would reconnect. It did not and now he had no clue what the idiot was up to.

"I see Shun and the bronzes went to Atlantis after being here." Mime stated handing a large tankard of mead to the Leo saint understanding the taller man's blinks as the question his voice could not ask. "For fortification purposes."

"Is it strong?"

"Have you eaten already?" The stawberry blond asked.

Aioria frowned. "I can't be sure. I might have lost my dinner five or ten teleports ago. I can't remember what I had for dinner."

"Then it will be strong enough."

"Thank you very much." Aioria said then downed the tankard in one long gulp to the approval of those present. After a welcome breath he paused waiting for the mead to hit him. It did not. "I'm aware this is very rude of me but could I have another please?"

"Of course." The twins Syd and Bud said each handing him a tankard without Saga being present they had decided to come out from their hiding places behind Thor and Fenrir.

Draining the first, he was just about to move onto his second (technically thrid but he was not counting) as a blue flash blinded him.

"I'm gone for what five minutes tops and you're already drinking?" Saga complained fixing the Leo saint place with a glare only Camus could beat.

"It's medicinal. Mime said so."  
Saga visbly bit back a comment. "Right."

Shun tried to stand up properly pulling away from Saga's side only to have to be caught again by said saint.

Saga blanched. "Don't tell me you get teleport sickness like Milo."

"Not normally." Shun replied holding his stomach.

Hagen pulled a bench out from under one of the long tables. "Damn it Saga! Sit the boy down before he collapses."

For the first time since arriving in Bluegrad Saga did as he was told and managed to get Shun there without the emeraldet falling. Hilda rushed to the young saint's side taking his hands in hers.

"Shun, you have been in a battle?"

"Battle?" Aiorai gasped.

"When? Where?" Saga asked.

Shun looked up at the two. "At the airport. It's alright, we managed to contain it in a barrier. It wasn't the first one there's-"

"A mad goddess running around." Aioria finished for him. "So she's attacked you bronzes too?"

"Twice. She-"

"Gentlemen." Hilda put her foot down. "You can both clearly see, if not sense that Shun has been forced to burn much of his cosmoc and is exhausted. Now is not the time."

The older saints could not quite meet her gaze. "Yes High Priestess."

"Good." Sensing Shun was about to protest Hilda turned to him. "We do need to talk Shun of these and other events but we cannot do so right now. You can barely keep your eyes open."

Shun accepted his defeat on the matter. "Would it be possible to contact my brother somehow. I fear we left without saying much."

All eyes fell on Saga after a moment of bearing the scrutiny he asked. "What?"

Aioria bravely broke the terrified silence. "If Shun and the bronzes have been attacked then Ikki would have been there. Right Saga?"

"Yes."

Aioria braced himself. "Was he right there when you teleported in?"

"Yes."

"Right right there."

"Yes."

"Able to see you properly and everything?"

"Yes. What's your point?"

Aioria changed tactic. "What exactly did you say?"

Saga shrugged. "Not much really except for desperate times call for desperate meausures. I picked Shun up and here we are."

Aioria paled. "Just like that?"

Shun sighed. "Yes Aioria just like that."

"Saga tell me you asked Ikki's permission to take Shun and then go to Atlantis with him. Please."

"No."

"No, you didn't ask or no he was too dunbfounded by the audacity of the question to respond?"

"No I didn't ask him. I don't have time to deal with him and his tantrums."

"His tantrums?" Aioria gasped. "What about your tantrums?"

"It would have took days to cocerce Ikki into letting Shun out of his sight and frankly he'd be in the way if I brought him along. Anyway he seemed to be a little on the busy side. I nearly made a stop back in Sanctuary to warn Camus about it."

"Whoa there! Let me just get this straight in my head first. Shun, you and team bronzies have just got out of a fight and were headed in the direction of Sanctuary right." Aioria waited for Shun to nod then turned to Saga. " You! You drop in all mysterious and tense enough to twang in a breeze, grab Shun and leave without telling Shun's monster, brother, where you are taking Shun or for how long?"

"It's obvious we won't be returning til we complete our task of finding and rescuing Kanon."

"Kanon's missing?" Shun asked.

Hilda patted his hand. "I'll explain it all later."

"That only makes sense to us! Not Ikki!"

"Aioria why are you frightened of the guy. Who cares about him, we have to our priorities straight."

"What if he finds Kanon first and mistakes him for you?"

"He so much a looks the wrong way at my little brother and he'll be off to several another dimensions."

"Oh that's just great. Okay, better question has my name been mentioned infront of him?"

Shun rasied his hand. "I mentioned it whilst on the phone."

"It's okay Shun I don't blame you. I blame this BRAIN DEAD IDIOT!"

"Look who's talking."

"Best question of the night." Aioria announced including everyone in the hall holding two empty tankards in one hand he took the full one from Bud, pratically inhaled the contents and continued. "Where can I get refills? Because by Athene I'm thirsty."

Saga shook his head. "Alcohol isn't the answer Aioria. When that hangover hits your on your own."

"Look you I've got to forget Shun's beast, brother is out for my hide because it is associated with yours. If that's not a good enough reason for copious amounts of asgardian mead I don't know what else does and don't think threatening me with Aiolos is going to work. It won't and he has to catch hold of me first. Older brothers... geez."

to be continued...  



	34. Chapter 34

Hello everyone! Thank you for waiting obstacles keep popping up and some are harder to deal with than others. Anyway hopefully normal services should resume shortly.

***= perspective change.

Usual disclaimer and here we are-

Something Amiss Chapter 34- Virgo Temple, Sanctuary.

The heavy stagnant air of the breezeless temple disturbed the Ivy hanging from the ceiling. The great goddess had given it many gifts in exchange for it's services and had been placed inside this forsaken airless place is to do one, preferably two, things. Thus far everything except the captures of the one who's breeze tastes of bad water and the one's water is far too hot had been accomplished. The young who feels like sun and starlight one had been left here on purpose to draw out the elder and it's companion, the one who can change from a gentle breeze to a gale in an instant.

If all went to plan the companion would soon grow bored and need to move away from the elder sun and starlight one to come here to try and catch some air, then the Ivy will steal his cosmos giving it to the Goddess for her Sanctuary. If things go really well then the Ivy could push him into the spell waiting just outside the temple door. The elder and the great but young watching earth one that lurks inside this temple will come out to find the companion leaving the young sun and starlight alone and ready for the Ivy to transport to the Goddess' Sanctuary.

It all made sense to the Ivy except for one thing. It really enjoyed the breeze and if the companion is that good then it will be the perfect place for it to grow on, that meant going against the Goddess' orders but she will not harm what she needs so as long as the Ivy remained very close to the companion as close as only an Ivy can get it really had nothing to worry about except for the lack of air moving through it's leaves.

Having left the blonds to their passive aggressive glaring match with flashes of psychic chatter/ insults being flung at one another every so often Dohko made his way through the maze of the Virgo temple to catch a glimpse at his own. The air refused to move inside this temple being just as stubborn as the Virgo guardian is where certain lambs are concerned. At first Dohko had found the situation quite comical, Shaka had placed Mu on his bed without consent and Shion had not liked that one bit. Of all the gold saints Shion had helped train Mu is the one who is most like a son to him and he has yet to realise that Mu returned Shaka's feelings.

That will be an interesting day, Dohko thought coming to a stop beside the Virgo temple's exit/ entrance, at least Libra temple looks the same even if it's guardian doesn't.

Shaka's words though meaningless in his arguement with Shion had struck Dohko's heart in several places. He is the same bit on the slender and sleek side rather than bulky muscle, infact it had been commented that if he stood beside Seiya, Aioria and Aiolos he could be mistaken for a fourth brother of about Seiya's age or at very least a close cousin. He had to thank the Libra constellation (his luckiest stars) that Hades had not gifted him with going through puberty again. It is hard enough holding Shion's attention with his new form (technically old form, he did look like this before he became more muscular) now he had compete with Shion's over protective nature that had been triggered by a sheep rustler who is determined to figuratively and literally fleece the young sheep.

Shame burned through him forcing him to lean on the nearest pillar. He could not blame anyone for the current state of his relationship with Shion, he would just have to wait for things to settle and try to get Shion to talk. A task easier said than done and having waited two hundred and fifty or so years Dohko wasn't sure he had it in him to wait again. Calling the breeze to him he did not care that he would have to fight through Shaka's dense cosmos he needed air and Mu really must need it. Decidng that it is a scientific fact and common sense that people who are under the weather recover faster with fresh air Dohko burned his cosmos swirling the cooling air around him in a gentle spiral before sending it deep into the interior of the temple not knowing he was not the only one in the enterance/ exit way that is enjoying the breeze.

Dohko was more than a little distracted by the news the winds brought him, Ikki seemed to be having one of his moments and his poor adoptive son Shiryu was stuck playing the part of a fireman. Hyoga seemed to be helping calm the phoenix rather than adding to the fire and Seiya seemed to be desperate not to get burnt.

"Where's Shun?" Dohko asked of the winds who brought a cold gust with sprinkles of snow. "Bluegrad? How'd he-"

Thick leaves gagged the Libra saint tendrils of leaf covered vines twisted down his body holding him in place giving him no option but to turn the breeze into a gale. The leaves and vines grew tighter syphoning off his excess cosmos forcing the gale to die. Dohko hoped Shion and Shaka will understand his message because he could not send another. His knees buckled beneath him, of all the indiginities he had ever thought he may suffer never in his wildest imagination had he thought a cosmos eating plant would get him.

to be continued...

(sorry about shortness) 


	35. Chapter 35

Hello everyone. Thank you for waiting, I'm having serious difficulties getting my hands on the laptop as my dear siblings have adjusted our time share. I appologise for any spelling mistakes/ typos that maybe as it's really early in the morning here and sadly the only time I can type in peace.

Shaka psychic talk [Shion psychic talk]

Usual disclaimer and I'll get on with it.

Something Amiss Chapter 35 - Interior of the Virgo Temple.

Shion could not help but feel that he had bitten off more than he could chew since the silence began. Dohko had left a little while ago to get some air, spending all that time sat beside a waterfall in Rozan had made it difficult for the Libra saint to sit inside a heavily walled building such as the Virgo temple. Worse still Shaka did not have to open his eyes to cast a judgemental glare just like Asmita used to.

I appologise.

Using every ounce of determination not to fall out of his seated position Shion cautiously asked. [Why?]

It seems my words have affected your mate greatly. I did not mean for them to.

Loosening his seated stance to stretch his legs Shion shook his head. [It is not entirely your fault.]

That much I know.

[Do you always have to be so blunt?]

Yes. So don't you...

[I do. I have to go to great lengths to keep my self-control around him.]

There's your problem then.

[What?]

You needed that self control to survive your separation. Unlike your wiser mate you haven't disguarded yours, the trials you have both been through are proof enough of your devotion to each other. Why can't you just enjoy this new lease of life?

Shion looked down at the sleeping form between them using Mu's natural calm to help sort and clear his thoughts before replying. [I'm afraid I may lose him.]

Go on.

[Since when did you become a psychiatrist?]

Since your situation affects Mu.

[How does-]

He has many worries when it comes to you. He wants you to be happy does not understand why you seem so determined to stay unhappy when that happiness is so easily within your reach.

[Mu said all that?]

Yes.

A gentle breeze ran invisible fingers through Shion's hair giving him reason to smile. [You will not misbehave while I'm gone?]

Mu will not wake for a while.

Shion stood ignoring the unsaid implications of Shaka's words. He was about head in Dohko's direction by foot but the breeze became a gale dying just as quickly as it came. In the eight seconds it took to reach the Libra saint by teleportation the former Pope could not believe his eyes.

Dohko part dangled part stood covered from head to toe in thick leaves in the arch of the Virgo temple's doorway. The main body of the plant filled the ceiling it's leaves and twisted thin branches laughing in a strong breeze Shion knew came from Dohko's cosmos.

Gathering his cosmos around him Shion proclaimed his attack. "STARDUST REVOLUTION!"

The tunnel of light surged up through the roof leaving a large hole and not even dust to say there had ever been a plant inside the temple. Rushing to Dohko's side the blond caught the Libra saint in his arms before he could hit the ground.

"Dohko?"

Chocolate brown eyes opened sparkling with recognition. "I'm okay now Shion." He tried to pull away from the blond and was more than a little surprised when Shion did not let him slip away. "Shion?"

"If you think, even after all this time I will let you get away from me think again." Shion stated picking the Libra saint up bridal style.

"I haven't been trying to get away." Dohko whispered leaning into Shion's shoulder. "No wonder Mu's taking his time to wake up. It was only on me a short while and I'm exhausted."

"I'm going to teleport us back to Shaka's room. Don't fall asleep okay?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something to keep me awake."

Standing in the center of her circle the Goddess' smile twisted into a bitter line. Of course the elemental orbs all had cosmos inside them now. A spark of Hypnos' cosmos glittered inside the dark sphere. A bouquet of Aphrodite's blue underworld roses sat in the earth sphere. A whirlpool of hot water from Milo raged inside the water sphere. Flames made of stardust from Mu danced inside the fire sphere. And finally Dohko's gale of cosmos tore around inside the wind sphere meaning she could finally begin on the next phase of her plan.

To guarantee success she will need to reclaim all her children, espeacially Shun and Kanon who are integeral to her plan there was just one problem no matter how hard she looked she could not find the Gemini saint. Looking at the water sphere she remembered he had not always been the Gemni saint he had been and still could be if he wished the Sea Dragon and Poseidon's most senior general.

Drawing on the gathered cosmos to heal herself she grinned. Atlantis is a fitting place to begin her conquest of the world and just to make sure Poiseidon can not interfer she will destroy his latest vessel and any who would seek to protect such a wretched thing.

to be continued... 


	36. Chapter 36

Hello everyone! Thank you all for being here still and for your paitence. Things are finally calming down and the reshake of the laptop time share is starting to settle so fingers crossed that normal services will resume.

As you can see I'll be rotating between my fics and now with the usual disclaimer issued I'll be quiet and get on with the long awaited next installment of...

Something Amiss Chapter 36

Shun knew he was asleep and dreaming but he still felt the very real breath caught in his throat. Looking down he found himself in a long toga with the kind of embelishments only a high born grecian princess would wear. Unlike the other people in the dream his had a long black sash acting as a belt which the others all stared at with great disdain. He knew the muttering between the people was directed at him and the their pained poor dear expressions filled him with a rage he never knew he could feel.

His feet moved of their own accord his body following with unearthly grace and regality that refused to allow him to avoid the crowds he would have walked into if they had not moved reverently aside.

Bunch of soul dead sheep frightened of what they do not understand, Athene should be thankful that the Aries constellation does not suffer from such ignorance. The thought Shun realised was not entirely his own, it echoed of something older and far more powerful than the voice of the Andromeda cloth when she spoke to him.

If it wasn't for the excited voices behind him he would never have looked back. Fresh wild flowers and grasses had grown in his wake leaving a very distinctive trail. He offered the crowd a smile and carried on up the stairs there was no way these people could know he was preparing for a confrontation with the one who demanded his attendance. Today he could not fail, afterall his future and that of the child he was destined to have was at stake. He could not afford to rely on the risky plan the Fates had predicted. Surely she will understand, even if he had to beat this understanding into her.

Bolting upright in a strange bed Shun's cold hands landed on his warm flat stomach. Holding in a shocked hiss Shun tried to calm his pounding heart. There was no way. No way at all!

"It was just a dream. That's all just a dream there is now way."

"The past is revealing itself as Odin told me it would." Hilda's gentle voice surprised him.

"What do you mean?" Shun asked scooting over so allow the High Priestess to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It is part of a plan to ensure that someday peace will reign." Hilda smiled. "Odin is all knowing thanks to his sacrifice and does know the exact events of what has lead us all here. He has been charged with keeping certain memories of certain past lives secret until certain events have happened."

"Certain events?"

"The Holy Wars between Athene and Hades had to come to an end and you had to truly renew your bond with Hades. It's also why this century's Holy War happened Hades was not due back for another two hundred and fifty years thanks to the efforts of the Saints in the previous Holy War."

Shun shook the dazed feeling out of his head. "Hilda you make it sound like the last Holy War was just an excuse for Hades and I to meet."

"It was. The rebirth of your soul summoned Hades and the Specters back to true power and conciousness early as it was foretold by Odin."

"What?"

Hilda opened her mouth to speak but changed what she was going to say. "Come in!"

Seigfried entered looking over his shoulder at something in the hall. "Still no hang over. Incredible."

"Excuse me?" The occupants of the room asked together.

"My appolgies High Priestess, Shun of Andromeda, but the Leo Saint still does not have a hangover and he definately should."

Hilda laughed. "It is because he wanted to get drunk that he could not. The poor man will be stone cold sober for a long time yet."

"But it will give Asgardian Mead a bad name and I believe Saga of Gemini is growing more anxious. It seems he has not slept well."

"Saga will not be able to rest properly until he knows Kanon is safe," Shun sighed. "Give me a moment and I'll be ready to go."

"Of course." Hilda stated walking to the door. "Please just remember two things; your cosmos is not at battle strength yet and when that dream comes back listen carefully to it. Those dreams will in time answer all your questions and show you what you must do for the sake of us all."

"I'll remember." Shun promised.

Hilda stopped at the door flashing him a bright smile. "And congratulations. Odin, and I, wish you and your lover every happiness. After so long you both deserve it."

"What?" Seigfried blinked switching his gaze from the blushing saint and his all knowing priestess.

"Hilda please tell Odin thank you for me and-"

"I will tell Seigfried after you have left for Atlantis. You can depend upon his discretion." With that Hilda and her warrior departed leaving Shun in his confusion. He would have to tell Hades about Odin's salutations when they next spoke, he maybe a Norse God but at least one divine being not associated with the Underworld is on their side.

to be continued...

Sorry for shortness the next chapter will be longer and we will be arriving in Atlantis. 


	37. Chapter 37

Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience. I have finally managed to get my hands on the laptop! (Hooray!)

Author's Note: I'll be using the name Caza for the Lyumnades Mariner since the laptop doesn't have the funny thing that should go under the seond 'c'. I appologise if this upsets mariner fans.

Anyway I will get on with...

Something Amiss Chapter 37- Atlantis.

To say Julian was not happy about Thetis dragging him out from under his quilt, dressing him roughly and charging out of the temple of the pillar of life to some unknown destination would be the greatest understatement since Hera, Queen of the Gods, said she was not even slightly peeved with her husband's many liasons with anything pretty that moves. It seemed to him at least that he had only just closed his eyes when she came in yelling about something his tired senses could not understand. He had stopped a cyclone from forming and diverted two hurricanes to keep them on the ocean's surface so he did deserve a break.

Thetis did not care and nearly carried him all the way to wherever. If not for the most unusual of cosmos storms standing only a few feet away Julian would have fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"Sorrento? What's wrong?" He asked blinking at the assembled Mariner Generals who had Sorrento and Caza cornered infront of the Atlantic pillar.

"Caza has something he'd like to show you." Sorrento's usually gentle voice came out as close to a growl as any of them had ever heard it.

"No I don't." The pale Mariner general backed up watching the siren slowly raise his flute. "Now Sorrento you wouldn't want to harm a comrade, would you?"

"You're no comrade!" Io hissed lurching forward. "Baian let go! Let me rip the truth out of him!"

"No." The valiant Seahorse held firm. "Our laws state we are all innocent until proven guilty."

"He's guilty!" Io screeched pulling the other general forward two steps before Baian picked him up throwing the most unpredictable of Mariners over his shoulder. "Bai-aaaannn! Let me down! Let me at him! He's lying to us all!"

"Io is right." Sorrento hissed his flute nearly to his lips. " Caza always lies to us."

Julian moved to stand in the line of fire between Sorrento and Caza hoping that the younger Mariner would not attack whilst he was in the way. "Let's just calm down for a moment. I'm sure Caza would not lie to us intentionally. I think he got out of that bad habit during the war."

"I'm not so sure." Krishna stated staying in his meditative pose. "He does have a large illusion covering the base of the pillar. I would like to know why."

"Caza?" Julian turned to look at the cornered Mariner. "Please tell us why."

Caza's uncomfortable gaze shift from the upset siren to the writhing monster only partially placated by the seahorse and whatever was trapped inside the illusion. His shoulders sank with his heavy sigh. "I suppose it was stupid to try and hide it."

The illusion and the dense cosmos around it dropped revealing the Sea Dragon scale. Julian gasped, he had never seen a scale contort itself like that around a pillar. Sad plaintive calls echoed out of the scale as it leapt off the pillar to writhe across the floor making attempts to dig through the bleached marble. Unable to make much of a dent the Sea Dragon rose high in then dived into the floor. The scale bounced harmlessly off not even scuffing the surface. Enraged the scale thrashed around breaking the coral gardens surrounding the pillar.

"What in the world?" Sorrento backed away along with the other generals.

Julian knew exactly what was wrong. "You really do miss him don't you. You don't see why he should be there now it's back do you?"

The scale turned it's head towards the embodiment of Poseidon calming it's antics to sounds that could only be described as tears.

"It?" Isaac asked getting Thetis' hand slapped over his mouth.

"That which does not deserve a name in the Seadragon's eyes." Julian explained. "How long has it been like this Caza?"

"Since mid-afternoon yesterday. Normally the Seadragon allows me to fool him when he gets into these moods. This is the first time since resurrection of our generals that he has been inconsolable."

"Why does he dig at the floor?" Baian asked letting a much calmer Io down.

"Don't know. This is the first time I've seen him try to dig."

The Seadragon froze listening to something far away. Julian felt three new presences in Atlantis near his temple. One he knew to be Andromeda Shun, who had an interesting addition to his cosmos he would have to ask about, a gold saint he did not know and another who must be insane to have come here without his twin. Before he could grab the Scale with his remaining power the Seadragon let loose a mighty roar swimming through the sky towards the main temple.

"Damn! Everybody to the main temple now!" Julian ordered leading the charge towards the temple praying to Poseidon to keep at least Shun safe. There was no way he would be explaining any Seadragon related injuries to the brother of his god.

to be continued...

Sorry for shortness and any spelling mistakes my time is severly limited. 


End file.
